Events That Lead To Greatness
by Kriki
Summary: Part Three of the series which started with Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. With the transgenic uprising iminent and a prophecy about the end of human life, Alec and Max must find strength in each other to save the world and their kind.
1. Anything But Simple

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; September 6th 2022  
  
0900 hours  
  
Max sighed happily as she snuggled against Alec's warm body. His eyelids flitted gently as he slept and she smiled, pulling at his tight sweater. He snapped his eyes open instantly,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You woke me up for nothing?"  
  
"Didn't mean to. How can I help it if we were designed to be light sleepers."  
  
He kissed her forehead gently and she pulled herself closer to him, revelling in the warmth of their bodies pressed together. He wiggled and Max lightly slapped at his arm,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I hate this couch. I don't know why we slept here when we have a perfectly good bed."  
  
"We were tired. Do I need to remind you?"  
  
Alec shook his head, almost shuddering as he remembered the events from the past few weeks, especially what had happened yesterday.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Alec, no!"  
  
Max's scream stunned the two blonde transgenics momentarily, before both heads looked over to see her blurring towards them,  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He represents everything I hate. He had tried to kill the both of us countless times, why shouldn't I kill him?"  
  
"Because it will make you as bad as he is. That isn't you. He deserves to die; I'm all for that, but not like this. And not by you."  
  
"I'm a trained killer Max."  
  
"Not any more your not. Please."  
  
White murmured something under the tape and Alec ripped it off him, trying not to grimace at the gaping, bloody sight,  
  
"Listen to your girlfriend 494, or clone of 494 or whoever you are. You kill me now and your life is over."  
  
"My name is Alec."  
  
"Great and my name is Ames Sandeman. You know what that means?"  
  
"I'll bet you're going to tell us..."  
  
"You all refer to Sandeman as father. So do I. We're basically brothers. We're all related in a twisted way."  
  
"Gee, there's a family reunion I can't wait for."  
  
Max moved forward, silencing him by placing her hand softly on his arm. To her relief, he didn't jerk away,  
  
"Don't give in. You're not like him, you're better that this."  
  
"Why cant you just stay out of my business Max?"  
  
"Because Alec, your business is mine. The transgenics are finally out of the daily news. I know everyone still hates us, but it's a start. Like a bad rumour that finally faded away. Killing White has the potential to start all that up again. It will mean exposure. And it will eliminate the slim chance we have of discovering our roles in the protection of mankind with these runes. Just walk away."  
  
He caved in, kneeling onto the dirt, his hands running through his hair. Max offered him her hand, pulling him into an embrace, caressing his face with the fingers, nuzzling his cheek with her nose,  
  
"Let's go home Alec."  
  
"Nothing I want more."  
  
* * * * *  
  
She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her fingers tracing a delicate pattern along his clenched jaw. He grabbed at her hand, entwining it with his own,  
  
"Wasn't exactly the fairytale ending, was it?"  
  
Max stared at Alec's face, her eyes dropping and darkening,  
  
"Nothing we could have done about it."  
  
"I know. It just doesn't feel right. White should be dead. And as much as I hate to say it, so should Ben."  
  
She pulled her hand from his and moved back out of his comforting hold,  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
Alec swallowed, hearing the anger emerging into her voice,  
  
"Ben's a killer Max. It seems like last night you forgot that. You let him walk away with White. Those two together, who knows what's going to happen there. Don't tell me that you don't worry."  
  
"I worry. It seems like that's the only thing I do these days. We have these runes that seem to spell out some huge danger. I'm worried about this new uprising of Manticore Ben talked about. Hell, we knew it was coming; you yourself have been back there. He has taken White out of the picture, but we can still reach them both if we want to. I'd say that's one less burden."  
  
He didn't look convinced and Max pushed away her instinct to lash out at him, choosing instead to rationalise,  
  
"Alec, if Ben kills again, we go after him. And if White escapes, we kill him. It's as simple as that."  
  
"It's anything but simple."  
  
They sat in silence and Max sighed again, knowing that he was annoyed at her. They had only been reunited for less than 12 hours. And already they were arguing. She rested her eyes on his face again, his green eyes cloudy and his lips pressed tightly together. Those lips. She could never resist them, nor his smile. She made one herself and as he looked at her questioningly she planted a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I don't want to argue. I only just got you back in my life, I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"I wasn't planning on leaving you just because we had a little tiff."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
He flashed her his melting grin and she pulled herself into his lap, arms encircling his neck, as she burrowed her nose into his neck, inhaling his scent. Ew. She pulled back immediately.  
  
"What?"  
  
Alec asked as he caught sight of Max's wrinkled nose.  
  
"You stink. Like...a pond. It's almost as bad as sewer. Ew. Honey, get your ass into the shower."  
  
"You know you don't smell the best either. Want to join me?"  
  
She laughed, shoving at him,  
  
"Go! Before I kick your ass. I've got something I need to do."  
  
He moved her off of him and stood, turning his body to examine his ass,  
  
"I can see why you're always talking about it, my ass that is. It's damn gorgeous!"  
  
"What? I do not talk about your ass all the time!"  
  
"Yeah you do!"  
  
He put on a whiny, high-pitched voice,  
  
"Alec, I'm gonna kick your ass; I'm saving your sorry ass; Get your ass into the shower; I'm so gonna smack your ass...want me to continue?"  
  
She laughed at him, her eyes dancing,  
  
"I hope I don't sound like that. And your right, how can I resist it, it's just so..."  
  
Her eyes took a seductive look and she licked her lips, as she relished in the reaction Alec was trying to disguise on his face,  
  
"Big."  
  
His face became panicked and worried,  
  
"BIG! What? It is not."  
  
He swivelled his upper body around again, trying to scope out the size of his rear end. She laughed again, taking a step towards him,  
  
"Baby, it's fine. I was joking. And yes it is gorgeous. But right now, as good as it is, your smell is just too off-putting. So go."  
  
Alec saluted at her, chuckling as he walked to the bathroom, ripping off his sweater and throwing it at her. Max cocked her head, appreciating the sight as he disappeared into the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well there's the first chapter of this one. I have a feeling this story is going to be a long one, so bare with me on this. Still craving your reviews (god I'm like a junkie!) so keep them coming and this story will be made long and satisfying! 


	2. Until You Happened

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
0930 hours  
  
"Sketchy?"  
  
"Max?"  
  
The phone crackled and she frowned at it, though happy to hear her friend's voice,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you. I ran out of there like I was in the race of a lifetime. I... I am so glad that you're okay!"  
  
"I'm fine Sketch, really. Alec is too."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Sketchy, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"Alec. He's the one who handed me over to those guys."  
  
"That wasn't Alec. That would've been his twin brother Ben."  
  
"Alec has a twin? Right...okay, well then why did he hand me over?"  
  
"I don't know. I think you were bait for Alec to come see him. Those two had some serious issues."  
  
"Great. Glad I was of help."  
  
"You weren't hurt were you?"  
  
"Nah just watched TV most of the time and ate. Slept a heap too so really it wasn't different to usual. But I was there for like a month."  
  
"You okay now that you're back?"  
  
"Yeah getting there. Melinda ran off with some guy. Her dad was just happy it wasn't me."  
  
"Melinda?"  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I've got you and Alec back in my life and now that you've taken him out of the game, that's more ladies for me to sniff out."  
  
She laughed, relieved that he wasn't asking too many questions about all of this. But that was Sketchy, always believing everything she told him, no matter how weird her excuses were. They chatted idly about other stuff, before promising to meet at Crash that night. Max stretched out lazily on the couch; she and Alec didn't have to go back to work until later that day. Sketchy had decided to go in ASAP so as to persuade Normal to give him back his job. She knew he would, they were short staffed as it was. And if he didn't, Alec would be able to convince him otherwise, because Sketchy really couldn't rely on his journalistic skills.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Joshua's House; September 6th 2022  
  
1000 hours  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean seriously Max, dog boy hasn't seen us for a good 6 months. He might be really angry. Or he could over- excited and we'll have to flick him on the nose."  
  
Alec anxiously rubbed at the back of his neck, looking at Max as she moved her hand to open the door. She rolled her eyes at him and he hissed in response,  
  
"At least knock!"  
  
Her eyes made a circular motion again and she gave a smirk,  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
Max knocked loudly, a deep pounding, which echoed throughout the house.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She repeated the motion and Alec joined in, both slamming their fists against the wood,  
  
"Joshua, open up - its Max and Alec!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
She turned to Alec, her eyes glinting,  
  
"Happy now? We knocked. Now we go in."  
  
She stormed inside and he followed, his eyes adjusting to the murky and dusty surroundings,  
  
"You know it's normally customary for people to wait until their knocking has been answered."  
  
"I did wait."  
  
"Yeah a whole minute."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're always so angry. Especially with me. I thought you didn't want to fight."  
  
"I don't. But I can't help it if you're being a dick."  
  
"Max, I.."  
  
"Alec, I said shut up!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max's voice was loud, menacing, as she angrily spoke to Alec,  
  
"Read my lips, pretty boy. Get a life, get a job and stop sticking your nose into mine. Don't make me kick your ass!"  
  
Alec remained undeterred, his comeback quick and smooth,  
  
"You know, this whole tough chick act thing is really unbecoming. 'I'm gonna bounce you on your ass. I'm gonna smack your bitch head.' It's so unfeminine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You know sometimes I wonder why I put up with this shit."  
  
Max whirled around to face Alec, her arms crossed protectively on her chest,  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me. As my memory has nearly returned to normal, I'm starting to remember all the shit you've put me through."  
  
"All the shit I've put you through! Oh my god, there could seriously be an ongoing series of all the crap that you've done and do you hear me complaining?"  
  
"Yes, that's just it, I do hear you complaining! That's all you ever do! Bitch, moan, bitch, moan. I'm trying my best Max, just coz Logan isn't around any more doesn't mean I step into the shoes of roller boy AKA Captain Courageous in your eyes."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Forget it, you wont understand, you never do."  
  
He stopped, breathing loudly and stared at her through slitted eyes. Max resisted the part of her brain telling her to back away and moved forward, preparing to engage the enemy...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alec. Wait, please don't get angry."  
  
"Too late Max."  
  
"So that's it huh? I get it then. You had your little taste of freedom, being away from me for a few weeks, while I sat here in worry. And you liked it without me, so now you're picking a stupid fight about I don't know what so that you can leave me. If that's how it then do the honourable thing."  
  
She smacked him in the face with her fist and he took the blow, despite that he could have easily ducked. Max felt his face connect with her knuckles and watched as his eyes rippled with pain. Not from the punch, he was designed to withhold much more than that. She suspected it was her words.  
  
"Max...what the hell?"  
  
She hit him again, following it through with a sidekick to his gut. He doubled over, clutching his waist. Max moved to kick him again, yet he grabbed her leg, pulling her into him,  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Can't find the right words, so you'd rather beat your message into me?"  
  
She gave a pitiful sob and pounded at his chest, her fists balled. Alec took the strikes; letting her wash out all her rage, even though he knew that she'd make him bruise, possibly bleed. As her hits became softer, he grabbed at her hands, leaning his head back to meet her eyes,  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Tell me the truth Alec. You picked the fight. But all I want is for you to tell me the truth. Now that you have your memory back. It was what I suspected all along."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me you never wanted me."  
  
Alec was stunned, his handsome face confused by her display,  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
She wailed again, her voice racked by sobs,  
  
"Because you didn't tell me! When your memory was gone, you kept trying to tell me and now that its back, you haven't."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
Max pushed away from him, ignoring her bodily instincts to stay close to him,  
  
"I can't do it anymore. I can't do this. It's too much. I've come to rely on you in a way that just isn't right. X5s were supposed to be independent, but I've allowed myself to depend on you and I can't do it anymore. It's too dangerous. We've come to close and we shouldn't of. We just have to walk away from this."  
  
"Max..."  
  
"No Alec! I've come to depend on you. I can't do that. I've become weak and I can't constantly have you protecting me. I was fine until you came along. Until you happened!"  
  
She walked out, her eyes noticing the note on the table addressed to her. Snatching it, she looked back at Alec, whose face was overcome with confusion and what looked like sadness. Max pulled her gaze forward and left, willing herself not to cry again. He watched after her, his eyes downcast and troubled,  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Two down, so many to go. Review me, I dare you! He he, only if you want to. But I figured that since I don't know how long this sequel story is gonna be, I wont be uploading it all at once like I usually do. But I will be doing them in bulk chapters. At least two at a time. So don't get all grumpy on me! 


	3. She Ain't What You Think

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
Seattle; Jampony; September 7th 2022  
  
1200 hours  
  
"So what boo, boy's important to you, you already knew that."  
  
"That's just it. When I'm with him, I forget. I forget that we don't belong in this world, that we're freaks. There's no need for me to pretend to be anything I'm not with him, like there was with Logan, who was constantly needing me to be human. With Alec...I forget my own weaknesses. I lose my weakness in his strength. And that's dangerous."  
  
Original Cindy shook her head, as she sipped her coffee, her dark eyes narrowed at the distraught girl next to her. Normal eyed the two over the top of his glasses, but only scowled. Max was Alec's girl now and he wasn't about to yell at someone who might make his golden boy unhappy with him.  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
"What?"  
  
OC smirked as Max's head whirled around to see Alec ride in, accompanied by a handsome dark haired male. He introduced Normal to his friend and as they talked, took scan of the room. His eyes flicked past Max and Cindy, stopping briefly, before returning back to his friend.  
  
"Your boy's hurting boo."  
  
"He's not the only one."  
  
"Well then move your genetically enhanced butt over there and sort this bitch out."  
  
"Were you even listening to me before? We can't be like that, it's just too high a price to pay."  
  
"Oh for the love of...this isn't like you and Logan, don't even try to make it like it is. Coz it ain't!"  
  
Cindy stood with her hands on her hips. She frowned at Max and looked over at Alec,  
  
"You know he's the only one you want. The only one who can make you happy. Yous aren't just meant to be, you're made to be."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just a coincidence that you and hot boy both have them tattoo dealios popping up all over your bodies. And the two of you were paired up as breeding partners at ole Manticore. If that ain't a sign of fate, I don't know what is. Now go apologise to him, coz I sure ain't letting you come back to my place."  
  
Max rose also from her seat, amazed that an ordinary human such as Cindy had such an uncanny knack of deciphering everything that was going on around her. And she was right, she had let her fear and frustration get the better of her, she had some serious sucking up to do. And it would start now.  
  
She flashed OC a grateful smile and pulled on her gloves and jacket, heading over to where Alec had been standing. Her eyebrows knitted together, where was he? Maybe his friend knew.  
  
"Hi, I'm Max."  
  
He turned to her; flashing her a cute smile before his eyes took in her face,  
  
"Hi, I'm...453?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max felt as though her blood had run cold as she stopped and took in the unfamiliar face smiling at her. She took a step forward, lowering her voice, so she was murmuring in a tone only detectable by a transgenic,  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
The male smiled at her again, his face warm and comforting,  
  
"It's been awhile, thought I'd never see you again."  
  
She gave him a confused look and moved away, her eyes cold and accusing. He lashed out, grabbing her wrist,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ow. What the hell? Get off me, who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Yeah that's real funny. So you're going by Max? It's different than your old name. But it's cool."  
  
She furrowed her brow, racking her impeccable memory to discover who he was.  
  
Blank.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"You're Manticore?"  
  
He gave her a surprised look, then raised his voice in realisation,  
  
"So we're playing a game huh? Okay, I'll bite. Manticore? What's that?"  
  
"Shut up! Keep your voice down! What's your designation?"  
  
"Oh so this is the whole prove your you and not some clone of you deal? X5- 761, like you didn't know. But now everyone calls me Biggs, you remember that name don't you? I decided I'd keep it, it is so much better having a name than a number."  
  
Max took another step backwards and he followed, his hand still latched tightly onto her wrist,  
  
"Let go of me before I kick your ass soldier boy!"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"HEY! Biggs, man, what are you doing?",  
  
Alec's voice rang out through Jampony and Max looked thankfully in his direction, taking the opportunity to retract her hand from the dark haired male's vice.  
  
"Alec, you didn't tell me others worked here too. I haven't seen this one for a good few years."  
  
"She isn't who you think she is. Back off man."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"She's not her. This is Max, designation 452..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Biggs comprehended Alec's explanation immediately and stepped away, giving Max an apologetic look. She whirled around to face Alec, her hands clenching by her sides,  
  
"What the hell? Who did he think I was?"  
  
"He thought you were someone you're not Maxie."  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
He sighed, glaring at Biggs, who took the hint and melted off into the sea of workers at the lockers,  
  
"Do you really think this is the best place to be discussing this? Lets go somewhere a little more suited - okay?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; September 7th 2022  
  
1300 hours  
  
Alec's keys jingled in the lock and Max entered their cramped apartment; her anger momentarily forgotten as she inwardly glowed when Alec subconsciously placed his hand on the small of her back. He politely gestured at he couch and the two sat down stiffly at opposite ends. They turned to one another, speaking at the same time,  
  
"So..."  
  
"What..."  
  
"You first..."  
  
"You go..."  
  
Alec put a finger in the air, actually managing to silence her,  
  
"You talk first."  
  
Max exhaled slowly and then took a deep breath, preparing herself to speak,  
  
"I screwed up."  
  
She looked at him pleadingly and he made a scoffing sound,  
  
"That's it? That's your explanation? Well thanks for enlightening me...See ya later!"  
  
"No Alec...that's not it. I pushed you away and I screwed up. I was scared that was what you were going to do to me. We've been apart almost a day and it is killing me. I can't even last an hour without you and that is so scary. But that's okay coz what's even scarier is imagining my life without you in it. "  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she poured out her heart,  
  
"I can't imagine a world without you in it. What sort of life would that be? I need you. I want you."  
  
Max stopped, the salty water making tracks from her ears down her cheeks,  
  
"If you had told me you never wanted me, I would have died."  
  
She stood to leave and Alec blurred in front of her, steadying her by the shoulders,  
  
"Don't even try to leave unless I am right by your side."  
  
Her mouth turned up into a hopeful smile and he grinned in response, cupping her chin with one hand and lifting it so their lips met. She leaned back from the embrace and he tugged her over to the couch,  
  
"My turn now."  
  
"Okay...what was it you wanted to say before?"  
  
"I was going to explain what Biggs was on about."  
  
"Oh that guy, he was such an ass."  
  
Max looked pointedly at the bruise peeking out from under her gloves and then glanced back at Alec, smiling gently at him, her white teeth lined up in a straight, prefect row. He licked his lips nervously, catching her eye as she stared at his tongue darting out smoothly,  
  
"See Max, if I told anyone else this, they'd think I was crazy. But, because it's you and because its me, I know I'll be able to say it and you'll understand...Back at Manticore, we were in separate units - you and me, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And my twin was in your unit..."  
  
"Okay, I'm still with you. But barely, where's this going?"  
  
"And your twin was in mine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Nothing really to say at this point in time, just thanks to my reviewers from the previous stories. I'm gonna upload this and some other chapters today, totally in hope of some feedback. The more you guys help me out, the better stuff I'll be writing. 


	4. The Still Broken World

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Flashback:  
  
He strutted down the hall; nodding at the various transgenics and guards he crossed, knowing that they were all watching him with awed expressions. Some even saluted. 494 winked at the guard as he opened the door to 452's cell, she was a rogue from '09, someone the director thought only he would be able to handle. He stepped inside and she looked up at him, her voice flushed with shock,  
  
"Ben?"  
  
494 was flustered, this girl looked exactly like Sam,  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like someone I used to know."  
  
"Well, my designation's 494."  
  
"His was 493. You must be twinned."  
  
He nodded at her, well that explained who she was too,  
  
"493...Your fellow traitor. Went psycho."  
  
"What do you know about it?"  
  
"I know that because of him I had to spend six months in Psy-Ops. They wanted to make sure it wasn't genetic. Looks like ten years in the world finally got to him."  
  
"It was this place that got to him."  
  
"Whatever. Well, let's get this over with, huh?"  
  
He removed his shirt, flashing a washboard display of tanned, muscular and smooth skin. He was not looking forward to this like he had been; she was radiating anger and disgust, not at all like all the other transgenics that crossed paths with him. And to make matters worse, she looked like 453. He smirked mentally; Biggs was going to kill him. She gave him a look of revulsion,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant."  
  
"That's sick!"  
  
"It's your own fault. If you and your friends hadn't blown up the DNA database, they'd still be whipping up embryos and putting them into surrogates. Take off your clothes."  
  
"Get out of my cell."  
  
"We've got our orders."  
  
494 stumbled into the door as she kicked him in the stomach god she was so much like her twin,  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
"The only kind of physical contact you and I are gonna have."  
  
"You know, this isn't exactly a plum assignment for me either. You spent half your life out there in filth and degradation. I could catch something."  
  
"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Just as long as we understand each other."  
  
"Fine. Don't 'freak out' on me."  
  
She gave him a weird look and he felt a sudden need to explain himself, which did as he put his shirt back on,  
  
"I took Common Verbal Usage when I got cleared for my solo missions."  
  
"Oh, you mean assassinations."  
  
"It was my job. If you're gonna 'bust my chops' about it, go ahead."  
  
A guard peered in through the door window and she looked at him, speaking sarcastically,  
  
"He's reading love poetry. You know, to get me in the mood."  
  
The guard was more interested in 494 than her,  
  
"You got something for me?"  
  
He handed the guard a package through the bars and the guard handed him some money. Then he handed him some cigars,  
  
"Do me a favour, give these to Vic. Tell him he can pay me later."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He turned back to 452 as the guard walked away, placing the money in his already excessively fat wallet,  
  
"He's got a thing for those vitamins they make us pop every morning."  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask about the cigars."  
  
"I got a few things working. Listen, I've got an hour to kill before I head back to the barracks. Why don't you wake me up at 0100?"  
  
He lay down on her bunk, closing her eyes, but completely aware of her sinking onto the floor sulking. At least he wouldn't have Biggs on his back about this.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Her voice rose and he winced, feeling pain brought about as a result of his enhanced hearing,  
  
"All this time, all this time you knew that I had a clone and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"What was I supposed to say? Wow honey, you're so damn beautiful. Just like your clone 453, who is most likely dead because she disappeared in action several years ago?"  
  
Alec lowered his eyes in shame and Max calmed her voice down,  
  
"I'm sorry, you're right. I just...I wish you'd told me. She went missing?"  
  
"Never returned from a mission. Went AWOL. My guess, she liked the taste of freedom. But most others in my unit were sure she was caught, killed."  
  
She clambered to sit under his arm and wistfully pulled at a strand of hair,  
  
"What was she like, what was her name?"  
  
"She was kind of like you. Rebellious. Fiery. Stubborn as hell. 'Cept she had curly hair that always used to fall in her eyes when she was angry. She gave herself a name, named Biggs too. The rest of us never really went for it. We weren't a close unit like yours, we pretty much just kept in little huddles. She called herself Sam. Special Agent Manticore."  
  
"Clever. I was never one for acronyms with names. What does Biggs stand for?"  
  
"Oh...that's no acronym..."  
  
Alec caught the blush that crept onto her cheeks and grinned, taking in just how cute she was when she wasn't laying punched on him.  
  
"Did they?"  
  
"It was a one off thing. Built up over time though. Just one night when the three of us and also this chick Cece were on a recon mission. Man, that was a crazy one. Great times..."  
  
"I know Cece. She's that new blonde at Jampony?"  
  
"Yeah, wasn't sure if you'd met. Haven't told Biggs she's working there too. She was a member of my unit as well."  
  
"Were you and...Sam close?"  
  
"Not as close as her and Biggs. They were inseparable, you couldn't mention one without the other. But it was only that one time it went beyond friendship. Well, that I know of."  
  
Alec smirked, rubbing the back of his neck, his fingers lingering on his barcode,  
  
"And there wasn't much happening in my unit I wasn't aware of."  
  
Max ignored the cocky attitude he was displaying, her mind still blown away by the whole concept of another unit with her clone. The thought had never crossed her mind before, even when she had met Alec and discovered he was Ben's clone. The whole situation was really twisted,  
  
"So what about you and Biggs?"  
  
"Us two...after Sam disappeared, he and I became best friends. Not that I really knew what that was, the true meaning of it, but in retrospect, he was. Like a brother. Him and this other girl Lela. But...there's been no sign of her by anyone since the fire. Her and Sam were the babies of our unit, they depended on us. As sad as it is, I doubt they could have survived out here in this broken world. But enough about that..."  
  
"...The world will still be broken tomorrow."  
  
Max's voice came out in a dazed whisper, memories dancing in her eyes. She shut them painfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing Alec. It's nothing. Just something I once heard."  
  
"Uh okay."  
  
He gave her a strange look, followed by a chuckle. He then stood, heading for the toilet. Max let out a shaky breath, cursing herself for thinking about Logan, why was she even? She realised that her first impulse when Alec had told her about Sam had been to run to Logan and tell him, allow him to do that annoying, yet meticulous analysis of it all. But she didn't want to, that was a habit and it wasn't like she even could. Anyway, she had Alec...  
  
*Maybe you still love Logan..."  
  
Her mind argued persistently.  
  
*Or maybe it's just because he used to be such a big part of your life and now he's as good as dead. You need time to mourn properly. Your life is just constantly too dramatic, why do you think you broke down in tears just because Alec wasn't in the same building as you the other night?*  
  
That settled it. Max threw her face into the pillow. She hated it when her mind attempted to rationalise the mass of thoughts she constantly had. And worse was the fact that it was always right...  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, before you say anything, no Max isn't gonna choose Logan over Alec, like she would (hello, crazy!). I just realised that this girl isn't completely a brick wall and she needs some time to sort out her feelings, hence the ranting brain waves. If you have no idea what I am raving about, I can't help you, I don't know either... 


	5. Back To Reality

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
Seattle; Crash; September 8th 2022  
  
2100 hours  
  
Max nodded her head in time with the thumping beat, as she and Alec entered the place. She made beeline for their usual table and he headed to the bar, in a definite mood for his usual scotch, but for Max's happiness - and to keep the peace - he's get a pitcher of beer.  
  
"Hey barkeep! A pitcher and some glasses!"  
  
He knocked twice on the counter, sliding some money down as the bartender turned around meeting his cocky gaze,  
  
"Sketchy?"  
  
"Oh Alec...Hey man..."  
  
"Good to see ya bud! It's been too damn long!"  
  
He raised his hand to slap Sketchy's, but his friend didn't respond, just stared at him, almost trembling.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing...here's your beer."  
  
"Sketch, you know that I am so sorry about what happened, but it wasn't me! My brother, Ben, he was just so desperate to get in touch with me. He's...a nut job. I'm sorry you got involved."  
  
"Your twin. He pretended to be you."  
  
"Like I said, missing marbles. A whole lot of them. We cool?"  
  
Sketchy leaned over and slapped his hand, pulling him in for a brief hug over the bar top,  
  
"Always. I get my break soon, I'll come join yous. I missed you guys the past couple nights, I hope Max isn't angry I stood her up."  
  
"You better just come over, I'll make sure she doesn't say anything."  
  
*Because she didn't show up either*  
  
Alec picked up the pitcher and glasses with ease and proceeded to where Max, Original Cindy, Cece and Biggs were seated. He announced his presence by placing the beer down and they all grabbed at it, their eyes barely registering that he was even there. Max resisted the urge to laugh, instead smiling at Alec and then gesturing at the empty seat next to her. He complied, sitting down and looking around the place. Max followed his gaze, frowning at all the girls eying her man.  
  
No way.  
  
She put her hand on his thigh and gave it a firm squeeze, as if to remind him that she was there. He turned to her, the light reflecting in his green eyes, as he pecked her on the cheek. He draped an arm languidly around her shoulders, feeling almost triumphant as she leaned into him.  
  
Biggs coughed loudly, swallowing a peanut and the two came back to reality, oblivious until then about everything but one another. They were too caught up still to realise the way Cindy and Cece were shooting looks at one another, nor the way Biggs avoided looking at Max after the earlier incident the day before. He cleared his throat, desperate to spark any sort of conversation,  
  
"So I hear Terminal City is the place to be for transgenics..."  
  
All four turned to stare at him in shock, their jaws slightly dropped. Max recovered first, her elbow digging painfully into Alec. He hissed loudly and after sending an annoyed look at her, spoke in a hushed tone,  
  
"Man, you can't just talk about it like its no big deal. Or so loudly! It's a no-no. The whole thing is starting to die down, don't go sparking shit the way I know you love to."  
  
Biggs' face flushed and then he shot a disarming smile,  
  
"Sorry. Just doing what I do. But I was serious, what's with it?"  
  
Max's free hand clenched the letter in her pocket from Joshua. Looking around the table, she decided to be the one to answer him,  
  
"It's like a safe haven for transgenics. Especially freaks. It's a 20-block city closed off because of the toxic nature of it. But transgenics aren't affected by that."  
  
"Have you been there since they all started gathering there?"  
  
"Not yet. I was planning on going this weekend. So in a couple days."  
  
Alec's face was one of surprise, while Biggs looked at her thoughtfully,  
  
"I'll come with you...if that's alright?"  
  
"Sure, it's fine."  
  
Alec smiled at the two, drinking a damaging amount before speaking,  
  
"Guess I'll be earning the bread; manning the fort."  
  
"On the weekend? Hardly likely, you'll be stuck in front of that TV, just like always."  
  
"Well then by all means, go have fun."  
  
"Do you want to come?"  
  
"What's there to do?"  
  
"See Joshua."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Good boy..."  
  
She puckered his lips by grabbing his cheeks and he pulled away like a child escaping an overzealous relative. Biggs laughed appreciatively, his X5 reflexes the only thing stopping him from spraying beer everywhere. They all chatted some more about nothing in particular and when they found nothing more to say, Cindy stood, stifling a yawn as she excused herself,  
  
"Night y'all. Say hi to doggie-dog for me when you see him, boo. I don't have work tomorrow so I'll catch ya later. And you be careful, Alec you watch her back!"  
  
"I always do..."  
  
She exited and soon after Cece stood, excusing herself too, rushing to the exit. Biggs turned to Max and Alec, his eyebrows raised as he grinned,  
  
"What do you think is going on there?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes in response and opened her mouth to play a witty comment, before realising that Sketchy was fast approaching.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hey Max. Alec. Err...hey."  
  
"Biggs."  
  
"Right, nice to meet you."  
  
Max moved over to allow Sketchy to sit,  
  
"Biggs is a new worker at Jampony."  
  
"Good on you man, it's pretty great. Minimal wage, but minimal responsibility. Except for Normal, that guy's just a dick."  
  
Max and Alec shot one another quizzical looks, it was rare for Sketchy to seriously bag someone,  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"He wouldn't hire me again. But its all good, I'm working here and it's twice the wages I was earning. And I guess its better because I can concentrate on my writing during the day."  
  
Alec leaned over, lightly clapping him on the back,  
  
"That's great!"  
  
Sketchy smiled, looking over at the bar,  
  
"Yeah and more time to look at ladies. Well...I better get back to it. We'll catch up soon - yeah?"  
  
"Of course. Later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, I am having a harder time trying to keep this interesting, which is why it is getting kind of slow. Sorry. I just need to tie up some loose ends from the previous two stories, coz in retrospect, they were hell confusing and unexplained in some sections. So just stick with me and I will hopefully produce something you'll like. The whole Sam thing, and Biggs and Cece just had to come in coz I though the writers of Dark Angel did a really brilliant job for the wrap up of the season. The only thing I had qualms with was the creepy latex glove deal. Not cute at all. I know I'm not the only one who thinks that. And oh god, how hot did Alec look in Freak Nation! If the rumours are true and there is a movie coming out, he better be a main star or I think a movement will occur! Have a good day/night! 


	6. Liar Liar Pants Off

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; September 9th 2022  
  
0200 hours  
  
The two transgenics stumbled home, they were visibly tipsy, having drunk copious amounts that put previous attempts to shame. Yet, they were both rapidly recovering too. Max giggled as Alec nuzzled her neck, guiding her into their home. She turned to face him, his arms still encasing her. Leaning up she kissed him softly, tentatively, as if she were testing the temperature of water.  
  
He elicited a growl in the back of his throat and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss, as he slammed the apartment door shut with his foot. Max shut her eyes, her arms circling his neck, holding him, claiming him as hers. She was swimming in the kiss, or rather drowning in it. They made their way slowly to the bedroom, Alec's lips planted firmly against hers as he guided her. His left hand left her waist to cup the side of her cheek, tugging gently at a tendril of hair. They reached their destination and Max moved away from him, sitting on the bed to remove her socks and shoes. He watched her, his eyes glowing, before he reached down to do the same. She smiled nervously at him, hoping that the effects of alcohol had worn off him like it had her. Looking into his clear, attentive eyes, she knew that it had.  
  
Max reached for him, pulling him in between her legs as she slowly unbuttoned his pants. As she reached the last one, she stared up at him, met by a look of pure lust and desire. The intensity of his gaze was unbelievable. Alec exhaled loudly as her fingers stilled on the last button,  
  
"So...Alec, are you going to tell me, coz now's a good a time as any..."  
  
He stopped, his face overcome with a child-like innocence,  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
She yanked his pants down and he stepped out of them obediently. Max slid back along the bed, wiggling out of her pants and discarding them. She looked up under heavy eyelids,  
  
"That you never wanted me."  
  
Alec dove for the bed, sliding his way up her so his face was above hers, his lips hovering just above her own. He moved her hands above her head, taking her top off inch by inch, revealing a heaving chest. His eyes widened slightly and Max smirked at the sight. Leaning his head in, he kissed her, his tongue pushing past her swollen lips to explore and taste her, his one hand holding hers above her head still, his other exploring and memorising the contours of her body, stopping and paying special attention to her breasts. He pulled back from the kiss, lingering his lips at her ear. Max shivered as she heard the words emitted,  
  
"I never wanted you."  
  
His teeth grazed her ear roughly and she moaned, shifting underneath him, her thighs brushing the growing bulge in his tight boxer shorts. One eyebrow rose as she freed him of his top, roping him in for another embrace,  
  
"Liar..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
0600 hours  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Max rolled over to see Alec surprisingly up before her, she knew he liked to sleep, so he must have woken up for her,  
  
"Hi."  
  
She smiled shyly and nestled herself back into his arms, turning herself so she faced him. He looked down affectionately at her, kissing her gently on the head, then neck, then lips. Max closed her eyes happily, her fingers tracing designs on the back of his neck. She felt a shiver fall through him as she moved across his barcode and she smiled into his chest,  
  
"How come you're up so early, the sun hasn't even risen yet."  
  
"I know. I doubt I'll be getting much sleep with you around."  
  
"Guess you'll have to get rid of me."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Never gonna happen."  
  
"Better not."  
  
She shivered, his body heat providing a warm blanket from the crisp autumn weather.  
  
"You cold Maxie?"  
  
"No, just got a chill."  
  
He hugged her closer and Max felt herself warming up, her mind exploding from happiness and comfort,  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"Mmm...It is. I could get used to this."  
  
"Me too...I could get used to you too."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Maxie?"  
  
"Just having you around, no matter how much of a bitch I am to you, if you stick around, I'll know you understand and care about me."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to stick around."  
  
Max sat up, stretching like a cat and Alec kissed his way up her spine, stopping as he reached her shoulder blades, covered in tattoos. She felt him desist and she made a soft whining sound,  
  
"You know, that's just plain mean, teasing me like that!"  
  
"Sorry. It's just, you're runes. There's more."  
  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do about them. It's not like I know anyone who can decipher them..."  
  
Alec resumed his kisses, talking in intervals to her,  
  
"You know what you should do. Go to Terminal City. See if you can track anyone from logistics and statistics there. Those guys can do anything, given the right equipment and time."  
  
"Those are people like Brain?"  
  
"Yeah some. He was the first I've actually ever seen. Well, that I remember. But now that I think about it, I don't even really remember what old Brian looked like. But I know that there was a whole unit of transgenics made in relation to that sort of stuff, what he did was only just a small portion of what they are capable of."  
  
"His name was Brain."  
  
"Brian."  
  
"Brain."  
  
"Fine, whatever. But seriously, think about it."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, you can help me find them when we go there tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah of course Maxie. How about you and I take it easy today, stay indoors?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and then Normal can fire my ass like he is always threatening to. Fun!"  
  
She wrapped the sheet around her, giving him a playfully hard slap on the shoulder. He winced, grabbing at it in mock pain,  
  
"Okay fine, but we don't have to go anywhere for at least a couple hours."  
  
"We have work at 9."  
  
"Yeah and its not even 6.30."  
  
Max rolled over to lie down on her belly, grinning down at her naked lover,  
  
"So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh you know, some cross-stitching, a little needlework, some beading."  
  
"Okay, okay, stupid question."  
  
"I hope you're sorry."  
  
"Oh I am, and I am completely ready to be taught a lesson."  
  
She smiled as Alec's lips claimed hers, knowing that she was almost definitely going to be late to work again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yes, yes I know. Hang my head in smutty shame. But it could have got worse (those who have read tender passion will know it can and that was the timid version). I wanted to keep the story PG-13, so all you sex-mongers, sorry to disappoint. And all those who blushed profusely at the crapulence I spewed out, oops and apologies. But I felt it was about damn time they got some. (Raises hands in air and does happy dance) it was bound to happen. REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	7. Secrets and Lies

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; September 10th 2022  
  
1000 hours  
  
Max, Alec and Biggs entered Terminal City cautiously, all of them peering around suspiciously. Max turned to make a face at Alec as sounds emerged from the shadows completely surrounding them. She gasped as figures melted out from the depths, guns trained on them from all angles.  
  
"No. Stand back."  
  
A loud growling voice boomed across loudly and she breathed a sigh of relief,  
  
"Joshua? Is that you big fella?"  
  
"Max! Max is here!"  
  
He ran over to her, clutching her in an attempt at a hug. Alec stepped up, slapping him on the back,  
  
"Easy there big guy, you're squeezing the life out of her there."  
  
Joshua let go of Max, flashing a happy doggy-grin and making a successful grab at Alec,  
  
"Max and Alec. You taking care of my lil fella?"  
  
"Always...Okay boy, breathing is becoming an issue!"  
  
Alec took a struggling deep breath as he was released and Joshua smiled eagerly, his lips pulled back over his teeth. A strange looking anomaly stepped forward and Max sensed the tension coming from Biggs, giving him a reassuring look. Alec glanced at the transgenic, his reaction demonstrating nothing out of the ordinary,  
  
"Hey I'm Alec."  
  
"Luke. X5s?"  
  
"Yeah, we all are. This is Max and Biggs."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So what's your deal Luke?"  
  
"Logistics and Statistics."  
  
Alec looked over at Max, a wide grin stealing his face,  
  
"Well it looks like we just found our man..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I want to see their barcodes!"  
  
Max and Biggs shifted awkwardly as a reptilian anomaly puffing on a cigar stared them down,  
  
"Mole, they're okay. Back off."  
  
"I know this one is."  
  
The lizard man pointed at Alec before continuing,  
  
" I recognise him as CO of Unit Alpha One. But these two, who are they?"  
  
Joshua placed a restraining hand on the transgenic's shoulder,  
  
"They're okay."  
  
"Well gee dog boy, if you say so it must be true!"  
  
Alec looked back and forth between the two, deciding that this Mole character seemed to be the designated force amongst these anomalies,  
  
"So Mole, what were you made for?"  
  
"Desert Ops."  
  
"Guess that explains the heater and the layers of clothes."  
  
"Oh he's quick! I like you pretty boy."  
  
"You're not going to eat me now are you?"  
  
Mole laughed gruffly, pulling Alec into a headlock and rubbing his fist into his blonde locks,  
  
"Agh help! Angry lizard soldier attacking me!"  
  
He let go, handing the X5 a cigar,  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's pretty packed."  
  
Max surveyed the bustling inner streets of Terminal City, transgenics everywhere staring back at her, Alec and Biggs. Another irregular transgenic crossed into her field of view,  
  
"Yeah, several hundred. Not many of your kind."  
  
"My kind?"  
  
"X5. The most we have are the experimental first class, like Joshua; Desert Ops like Mole here; and the logistics team - like Luke there. Lately there's been an inflow of X6. Probably the least we have are X2, seeing as there are only 4 known in existence since 26 of them were executed when they were found mentally unstable. We also don't have any X7."  
  
Alec looked up from his seat, pausing his conversation with Luke to comment,  
  
"Don't expect to have any. They're all back at Manticore."  
  
The transgenic addressing Max gave a brief laugh, shaking his head,  
  
"Manticore's a crispy charcoal."  
  
Alec glared at him, causing the anomaly's eyes to widen and make him take some steps back in fear.  
  
"Not anymore it's not. There's a new facility. Been around for about 7 months at least."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Hard to believe isn't it? But stranger things have happened."  
  
"Wow a new Manticore! It's enough to send chills up your spine. But I guess that's it boys and girls, we're going home."  
  
Everyone remained silent momentarily, before doubling over in laughter. Alec wiped at his eyes, facing the commentator,  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Dix. I'm from Electronics and Engineering."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Alec."  
  
"I know who you are. X5-494. Or should I say 331845739494. Your legend precedes you."  
  
Alec flashed him a curious look, before returning his attention to Luke, who was photographing his runes. Max mirrored the look, surprised as to why he didn't press Dix about how he knew so much about Alec. Well, if he wasn't going to ask, she was,  
  
"How did you know that? How did you know his entire barcode?"  
  
Dix laughed at her, his eyes flashing as he looked over at Alec,  
  
"She's kidding, right?"  
  
Alec responded quietly, everyone falling silent to hear his hushed tones. Not just because they struggled to hear him, but also through habit drilled into them courtesy of Manticore,  
  
"She doesn't know. Max is an '09 escapee."  
  
"Oh, well that explains it, sorry."  
  
Dix nodded understandingly and Max spiralled around to confront Alec,  
  
"What don't I know?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"It does to me."  
  
Biggs stood awkwardly between the two, he could feel the heat radiating off Max, and Alec feigning indifference was not helping.  
  
"I want to know what you're talking about. And I think that because everyone else is silent, they already do."  
  
He looked over at Alec, mouthing retreat at him. Max angrily punched his arm,  
  
"Either tell me what Alec wont or stay out of this Biggs!"  
  
He sighed, rubbing the spot; the girl sure could pack one, "Maybe you should just tell her."  
  
Alec glared daggers at him, and he found himself shrinking away from his eye line, falling into a chair away from the action. Max watched dazed as Alec crossed the room, leading her outside. She frowned at him, it was raining and anyone with half a brain knew that cats hated getting wet. Same went for her. Except for baths, but that was just her way of licking herself clean. Without the licking, coz gross...Damn feline DNA.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or do I have to smack it out of you?"  
  
"Hasn't anyone told you violence isn't the answer?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You see all those people in there, how they respect me? I earned that. Don't ever question me in front of them again Max."  
  
"We're not at Manticore anymore, you have no authority over them and you certainly don't have any over me!"  
  
"Fine. But you have to understand that sometimes I don't tell you everything."  
  
"I'm starting to notice that a lot lately."  
  
"Oh big deal."  
  
"It is a big deal! This is a relationship Alec, no secrets!"  
  
"You keep secrets from me."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Yeah you do. But I am secure enough and I am not a nosy person so I don't ask."  
  
"Fine Alec, fine. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that crap, there's always something."  
  
Alec stopped moving, letting out a shaky breath, as he ran his hands through his hair,  
  
"Answer me this Max...do you still love him?"  
  
"Who - Logan?"  
  
"You know who. Of course you know. He's the only one who even entered your mind."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Now who's keeping secrets?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I am a lost little sheep right now. I kind of know where things are going, but yeah they are definitely taking their time. I was going to write more today, take advantage of summer holidays off school, but I had my stupid job (nah I love it) and then I went to the gym, so really I got squat done, just wrote this chapter on the bus - hence the suckiness. I think ive lost my muse. I need DA back on the air. Owell, I think I'm gonna buy the series on DVD, except it is so damn expensive over her, it turns out it will cost me like a months pay or something (and no I don't get that crappy wage, I only work like two or three times a week.). but we'll see yeah? Keep the reviews coming, god I'm a begger... 


	8. Decipher This

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
Max peered at him, peeling back the hair plastered on her face. Alec looked as though he hadn't even noticed it was raining. He stood, blinking at her, and she couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the stinging downpour.  
  
"I'm not keeping any secrets."  
  
"You know what, I never expected you to stop loving him. When you love someone, a part of it stays with you forever. But we weren't designed to be suckers Max, I wont be a substitute."  
  
"Is that what you think? You're not!"  
  
"So I'm just the rebound guy then?"  
  
"No! You're mine, my lover. My everything...I don't love him, I just miss parts of what we had. The familiarity of it all. Especially our ability to talk things over, to share. I love him as the friend I once had, but in dwelling, I realise he wasn't that at all, all along he was a traitor that had me fooled."  
  
She broke off, panting wildly, her dark hair sticking out all over the place as the rain lightened. She smoothened it with her hands, trying to compose her nerves at the same time. Alec felt his heart writhe with guilt, he had upset her when all along he should have told her the stupid stuff that had started this, instead of grilling her about an ex that was out of their lives forever. He moved over to her as she sniffed loudly again,  
  
"I'm sorry Maxie. I didn't mean to raise all that crap. I know he's gone. I just...I guess I'm not as secure as I thought."  
  
She glared at him, planting her hands firmly on his chest and shoving him roughly,  
  
"You jerk!"  
  
She shoved him again,  
  
"You moron!"  
  
She pushed him again and he stumbled back, tripping over a rock into a puddle. Water splashed everywhere and his already tight, wet top went from a gleaming white to a sludgy brown. Max burst out laughing, anger forgotten. He looked so helpless just lying there, all dirty and soaked. She offered him a hand and before she knew it, she was lying next to him, her jeans completely drenched.  
  
"So much for X5 reflexes."  
  
"You pulled me into the water!"  
  
"Well if we're playing the blame game, you pushed me into the water first!"  
  
He leaned over, draping an arm around her shoulder, kissing it in the process,  
  
"You know how the army has ranks? Well any military force..."  
  
"Yeah, where is this going?"  
  
"See, I wasn't just the CO of my unit, the superior unit, but I was also second chair to the Colonel."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I was his right hand man. Even after the whole Rachel deal, I was still there. Just after a lot of Psy-Ops, reindoctrination - the works. I just wasn't dedicated anymore; I had lost my love of the life. My love of being a soldier. But I still held my position in the chain of command. That was what Dix meant. How could they not have known me, I was in charge. Of everyone but Lydecker and Renfro themselves."  
  
Max tilted into his hold, his arm warming her from the chilling wind and icy rain,  
  
"So you were important huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah baby, you're sleeping with success."  
  
Alec laughed, pulling her closer and kissing her briefly on the lips,  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Me too. No more secrets - okay?"  
  
She closed her eyes, happy just to feel him there with her. Alec sat with his arm around her, staring off into space with a feeling he just couldn't describe.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He turned to look down at her in shock, he had just yelled at her, pulled her into dirty water and accused her of all sorts of crap he wouldn't have ever used to be able to get away with.  
  
Max stared up at him, his silence disturbing her; did it mean that he didn't feel the same way she did? It would kill her if he didn't, but she could survive as long as they stayed together, she would really die if he left her.  
  
"Max...I..."  
  
Biggs sticking his head around the doorway and grinning cheekily at them interrupted him,  
  
"Glad to see the two of you are still alive. And all dirty too. Well if you've finished mud wrestling, come in - Luke wants to photograph the rest of your runes, both of you."  
  
Max glanced at Alec, who was staring down miserably at his shoes. She pecked him on the cheek and made her way inside, followed by Biggs who was discretely trying not to laugh at her dirty appearance,  
  
"We'll find you something to dry off with."  
  
Alec looked up to realise they were both gone inside again,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max looked up as Alec came into the building brandishing boxes of pizza,  
  
"Figured you guys were hungry. Gather round, I've got most of them here."  
  
"That was nice of you sweetie."  
  
"What can I say, I'm a nice guy."  
  
He pulled off his top and sat down next to her, letting Luke examine his runes as well as hers. Max turned to smile at him,  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Awwww...that's just so sweet! I wasn't gone that long, an hour tops. And I came baring gifts. Tasty ones at that. But I missed you too. Do you remember the last time we were here?"  
  
"Yeah. Us together. I like that."  
  
* * * * * Flashback:  
  
Alec looked over at Max, curious as to what she was saying,  
  
"Why? What's--what's Terminal City?"  
  
"Come on. I'll show you."  
  
Max and Alec approached a fence that had a sign on it, saying:  
  
"BIOHAZARD--DO NOT ENTER--BY ORDER OF THE CITY OF SEATTLE."  
  
They stepped through a broken part of the fence and as usual, he had to comment,  
  
"What's the deal with this place?"  
  
"Used to be a bunch of biotech labs out here, and then when the Pulse hit, the power went down. A few of them lost containment. Some pretty nasty stuff got out."  
  
"Kinda like you and me, huh?"  
  
They walked past some broken-down buildings.  
  
"City couldn't afford to clean up the mess, so they just sealed off the area. Nobody goes out here unless they got nowhere else to go and nothing to lose."  
  
"Lucky thing they made us immune to your common bio-warfare agents. Hey, speaking of bio-agents, how's that thingy with you and Logan? (Max gave him a look.) I was just asking."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what's up with this place?"  
  
Alec directed this comment to Mole, who was seated next to him, polishing a very attractive P-90. He looked up at him with a cigar smouldering between his teeth,  
  
"It's Disneyland - what do you think!"  
  
"No, I meant who's in charge; what sort of system do you guys operate under? How is this place organised?"  
  
"This isn't Manticore soldier boy. We don't operate like that. This is simply a closed off site that served as a shelter. What X's and the rest do is their choice."  
  
"And that's the sort of thing that will lead to anarchy or worse, everyone getting killed. Exposure."  
  
Mole rubbed his scaly chin, looking at Alec thoughtfully,  
  
"Well enlighten me, oh wise one. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Alec stood, surveying the room. Biggs flashed him a reassuring thumbs up and it dawned on him that this felt so right, to be here with his own kind, using his training for the purpose of good. Or at least the lesser of two evils, he thought with a chuckle.  
  
"Some basic essentials. This is 20 blocks of abandoned land and buildings. Designate living quarters to each series, set up a hospital, and supply building, weapons, and food - whatever necessary. Get the whole place wired up so that each building has electricity and hot water."  
  
Everyone in the room fell silent with awe. Max felt a surge of pride, what he had suggested may have been a reach, but it was what was essential for their kind's ultimate survival. She gave him a supportive smile as he continued,  
  
"You'll need to complete hooking up the computer and television feeds - and post sentries. You really should keep an eye on who leaves and enters the city. You don't want any ordinaries or cult loonies lurking where they're not wanted. I have some connections that can help out in gathering some stuff needed. I just have to drum up some money, make a few scores."  
  
Mole looked at him again, his eyes dark and unreadable,  
  
"What make you think we'll follow your orders?"  
  
"Nothing. They're just suggestions."  
  
"Well I like them. Especially the part about no ordinaries - should all be killed if you asked me, little shits. Music to my ears."  
  
He sniffed and wiped at fake tears, his gleaming prized gun left forgotten on his chair. Dix looked up from behind a computer,  
  
"Will you do it? Will you help us make this place better?"  
  
Alec glanced at Biggs, then Max - both of them nodded back at him,  
  
"You bet. First thing you should do after you set up the computers is establish a database detailing every transgenic residing in this place - everything from their barcode to the colour of their underwear. The more info - the better. You guys hear on the news about the thermal scans being used to track down and detect transgenics? I should be able to get my hands on one, courtesy of some persuadable police officer. That should stop any unwanted's coming in, pretending to be one of us. Hopefully. Am I getting too crazy with this or going too fast?"  
  
A chorus of 'no's' circled around the room and Alec panned his gaze in following,  
  
"You say there is more and more transgenics entering the city each day."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Joshua sprayed crumbs everywhere as he answered his friend,  
  
"They're rising steadily. Already a few hundred."  
  
"Right. That's not a small amount - that's an army. That word is intimidating enough to people opposing us, let alone an army of transgenics created for the very purpose of being soldiers. We build this city up, nobody will be able to knock it down. And I'd like to see if anyone even tries. We could make it not just a residence, but a home. Forget TC standing for Terminal City, make it Transgenic Central."  
  
Dix stood up to join Alec,  
  
"Transgenic Community."  
  
"Trailblazing Chimera.",  
  
Biggs chimed in as he stood too. Mole rolled his eyes as he stood,  
  
"Oh brother. Why don't we skip the word games and get started already?"  
  
Alec flashed him a grin,  
  
"Lets do it."  
  
Mole stared at him, a delighted grin etching onto his face, instead of the usual sneer,  
  
'Well what are you waiting for? We need our CO to give out the orders."  
  
"I thought you didn't take orders from anyone."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why should I expect you to listen to me?"  
  
"You're not just anyone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I wrote this one on the bus on my way to work. Just typed it up, so it really is hot off the presses. Thanks to those who have taken the time to review, it really does mean a lot to me. And by the by, does anyone know where I can get a Freak Nation transcript, I need to clarify a few lines. If so, it would be a lot of help! Thanks and stay tuned... 


	9. Quality Time

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER NINE:  
  
Seattle; Crash; September 17th 2022  
  
2200 hours  
  
"It just feels like I never see him anymore OC."  
  
Max sat back and sipped her coffee, shuddering at the disgustingness of it, but gulping it down nevertheless.  
  
"Boo, it's just a sacrifice that you have to make. Your boy is doing something so amazing. And he has been given the opportunity to lead all the Manticoreans in rebuilding their lives - better lives."  
  
"I know. You're right, of course you are. I just miss him is all. I mean yeah I see him every now and then at work, but almost every night he goes out till breakfast, when he comes home and we get to spend say an hour of what only a guy would call 'quality time'."  
  
"I take it that's where he is today, Terminal City."  
  
"Yeah. Well I think. I know him and Biggs pulled some huge job last night and fenced everything to Alec's regular customer, so they've got more money to help out, which is really good. I mean he is doing such a great job, I'm so proud of him."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Don't say it like that Cindy!"  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it boo, your boy is just absent too much. Why don't you just go lend him a hand. You haven't even been by there since this time last week."  
  
Max made a sulky face at her, pouring in more sugar into her cup,  
  
"He hasn't asked me to."  
  
"Since when has that ever stopped you?"  
  
"Because, he asked Biggs."  
  
"Biggs is his best friend."  
  
"I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"That's different girly girl. You have to fess up what you're feeling to him otherwise he'll never know and you'll still be miserable. A look, which does nothing to compliment you."  
  
Cindy received a miserable attempt at a glare and she reached over, touching Max's hand,  
  
"You know all I want is your skinny ass happy. Go to him girl, your giving Original Cindy a headache."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; September 18th 2022  
  
1200 hours  
  
Alec and Biggs didn't even look up as Max entered the buzzing designated headquarters of TC. She frowned, tapping her feet impatiently, gaining only Mole's attention,  
  
"Oh hey Max."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Finally they registered she was there and nodded, grunting a greeting, before bending back over the documents in front of them. Now she was mad. Mole started walking off and she followed, desperate to contribute to what was happening and then be noticed by her supposed boyfriend,  
  
"Got this for you guys."  
  
She handed him a metal briefcase riddled with bullet holes as Alec came walking quietly behind them. She pretended not to notice,  
  
"Ever notice how drug dealers have no sense of humour when it comes to money?"  
  
Mole ignored the fake sentiments and took firm grasp of the case, as she continued,  
  
"That ought to keep us in Skittles and beer for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Good. Cause we got a lot of new people round here."  
  
He gestured and Max looked around at the swarming mass of transgenics, almost double the size of last week. Alec was handed some papers and continued to walk behind them, apparently engrossed in what he was shown.  
  
"It's turning into Grand Central Station around here. Now we're gonna need gas for the generator, iodine tablets ASAP, blankets, bedrolls, Sterno for stoves, we're gonna need food, we're gonna need weapons, bullets, ammo, guns, grenades, anything we can scrounge. Oh, I'm gonna need more cigars."  
  
Max smiled at his attempt at creating humour out of the pitiful situation,  
  
"Hey, there are only so many hours in the night."  
  
She glanced at Alec as she continued speaking, fuming on the inside that he wasn't paying attention,  
  
"Don't wig...it will happen. It will just take more than 24 hours."  
  
They dropped off the briefcase to an anomaly with a rifle and Mole nodded at him, before they made their way back to headquarters. Inside, most had gone, leaving only Dix, Biggs, Luke and Joshua. Luke looked up in a friendly greeting from behind his computer, his eyes warm and crinkled,  
  
"Hey Max. I think I have nearly got these runes of yours deciphered. That's the easy part though. Alec's seem to be a different language all together. That will take some time. See, yours are only ancient Minoan. Not quite as puzzling, but still a head scratcher."  
  
"Good work. Keep me updated when you know what's what."  
  
"Will do."  
  
He mock saluted and she gave a half smile, eying Alec on her left,  
  
*Screw it.*  
  
She moved over to him and gave him a hug from behind,  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey yourself. Just give me a minute."  
  
He turned away, talking in a hushed tone to Biggs about some delivery. He nodded at Alec, picking up a handful of papers,  
  
"I can handle that. Be back in about an hour. I'll bring the pizza! (chuckle) See ya later gents. Bye Max."  
  
"Watch your back!"  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
Biggs spoke dryly at Alec, his eyebrows comically raised and his arms crossed in a relaxed position,  
  
"Later."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get out of here!"  
  
He left and Alec turned back to Max, his eyes sparkling with recognition,  
  
"Sorry...things have been crazy."  
  
"It's okay. You got some time for your girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh crap, is she here? Hide, otherwise she'll know I haven't been faithful!"  
  
He laughed, pulling her into a bear hug,  
  
"Hmm...I've missed this. You should come down here more often."  
  
"Yeah I have too. I've missed you Alec. Feels like you're never around these days. Like I never get to talk to you anymore."  
  
"I see you every morning before work."  
  
"I hardly call that stimulating conversation."  
  
"Oh, I see...you don't find it stimulating?"  
  
He laughed again, squeezing her tighter. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck,  
  
"So, can I help around here?"  
  
"You know what Maxie, I think we're pretty set. There isn't much to do. I mean, you already got that money for us, that's plenty hey."  
  
"I thought you weren't paying attention."  
  
"With you in the room I don't pay attention to anything but you."  
  
"Oh the smooth talker."  
  
"Won you over didn't I?"  
  
"Mmm...I guess you did."  
  
Max looked over at Joshua, who was as usual stuck behind an easel,  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"Amazingly enough, not another Annie painting. I think he's come to realise that she cant be a part of his life. Go have a look."  
  
She peeled herself out of Alec's comforting hold and walked over to Joshua, peering around past his arm,  
  
"Hey big fella, whatcha doin'?"  
  
"It's a flag. It's our flag."  
  
Max eyes memorised it, taking in every detail. The white stripe at the top, the red centre, the black bottom. The white dove in the centre with its wings spread, the barcode underneath. Luke and Dix looked up as Joshua spoke, ready to comment,  
  
"Yeah, 'cause we're gonna need a flag when our transhuman drill team is marching down Fifth Avenue in the St. Paddy's Day Parade."  
  
"Let's not forget halftime at those Seahawks games."  
  
Max looked at them angrily, annoyed that they were being so cynical of Joshua,  
  
"Hey, cut it out."  
  
Joshua looked at her, eager to explain his expressive art,  
  
"This is you, me, even them. It's all of us. (Pointed to the black stripe) This is where we came from--where they tried to keep us."  
  
"In the dark."  
  
"Secret. (Pointed to the red stripe) This is where we are now, because our blood is being spilled. (Pointed to the white stripe) This is where we want to go."  
  
"Into the light."  
  
"Right."  
  
Alec looked up affectionately at them,  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it Max?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Joshua dabbed another stroke of paint,  
  
"Doesn't matter if beautiful. Just have to deliver the message. Help us be free in the light."  
  
Max sighed, hugging him gently,  
  
"I promise you, you will one day be in the light."  
  
"Joshua tired of hiding, tired of the dark."  
  
Alec stepped towards them, his hand reassuringly on the big guy's back,  
  
"We all are."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, I just have to comment, Australian summer TV SUCKS! There is nothing good on really, except like once a week where they show Will and Grace and then Scrubs. Everything else is finished and for a media junkie as myself, I have opted to spend a few hundred dollars on CDs and DVDs. Now I am broke. Aren't I the cleverest cookie in the batch? Well anyways, I found a site, that cool Eyes Only site and it had the transcripts to all the episodes. So hence the quoting and merging of the actual series with my little fantasy world. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep on writing. The more I get, the more motivated I become to write. He he don't you just love my hinting! 


	10. The Way We Are

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TEN:  
  
Seattle; Sector 10; September 19th 2022  
  
1700 hours  
  
Biggs hunched the collar of his jacket up further as he crossed the street, his hands dug deep in his pockets. He smiled in greeting as Alec came running up next to him,  
  
"Hey buddy."  
  
"Oh hey man."  
  
"Was starting to worry, you didn't check in yesterday."  
  
"Yeah. Delivered the order for you, met up with this..."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well then you're excused."  
  
"Oh thanks Alec, coz I was worried there. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Meeting a contact. You big loser, you wanna tag along?"  
  
"You just assume I have no life of my own?"  
  
Biggs chuckled as he spoke, brandishing a flick knife and snapping it open and shut,  
  
"Ordinaries really think that something like this will save them from us."  
  
"They don't need saving from us."  
  
"I know that. I'm just saying that they think is all."  
  
"Yeah well ordinary people, less than ordinary brains. That is why we are genetically superior."  
  
"Well Alec, I just about believe that, that is the smartest thing you have ever said."  
  
"Must be pretty damn smart then!"  
  
"Smart-Alec."  
  
"Oh your funny. Real funny."  
  
They walked along side by side, only Biggs noticing the man across the road shouting for donations to be made to the appeal against transgenics. Alec turned to him as they stopped at a busy intersection,  
  
"I'm glad this is how it is. It could be better I guess some would say. But I've got Max, I've got TC - the first time I have ever really been emotionally dedicated to something worthwhile. And I've got you back in my life. I don't know what else I could ask for..."  
  
Biggs smiled at the obvious struggle it had taken for Alec to express his emotions,  
  
"I know just what you mean. Doesn't get much sweeter. Or at least it wont when we get all this setting up done."  
  
"Yeah, when we do."  
  
They continued on their way, a hoverdrone passing overhead,  
  
"Look out."  
  
The two ducked into a nearby phone booth, Alec picking up the receiver and babbling about the latest batch of weather. It passed and Biggs stuck his head out from the booth, before cautiously following with his body,  
  
"Close one."  
  
"Tell me about it. Between them and the thermal scans, I'm beginning to worry about living out here."  
  
"We're the lucky ones though, you and me. And Max. We can live out here and no one suspects a thing. I mean, look at Sketchy. You tell me that your genetic cloned twin or whatever had a psycho attack and kidnapped Sketchy so you'd go after him so you could kill this White guy. And the fool doesn't bat an eyelid when you feed him your poor interpretation of the events."  
  
"Yeah I guess. I just feel like there is so much to do without worrying about all the crap we're getting from ordinaries. Still have these runes."  
  
"You sure you don't know where they came from?"  
  
"Yeah Biggs, according to Max, she drank a bottle that said 'tattoos from within' and somehow we both got them! Do you think that was wrong of her?"  
  
"Easy boy, I was just asking."  
  
"Sorry. Luke seems to think that they are like our barcodes, some sort of genetically encoded imprint, designed to appear on our skin at a given time. Or by something or someone triggering it."  
  
"Creepy."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
They continued walking, reaching Alec's contact's residence. He knocked on the door, stepping inside as a voice yelled out,  
  
"Come in. Not all of it's here yet. Just watch TV or something. I will be right out..."  
  
The two X5s raised their eyebrows at the heavy panting and muffled moan of a couple in the next room. Alec shook his head laughing and turned on the television, both stopping to stare at the news bulletin,  
  
"...Police have identified the killer as a transgenic - when confronted they were able to escape custody and managed to injure at least 6 officers. Suspect is described as approximately 14 years old, light brown hair and is wearing grey army fatigues. He is considered highly dangerous and if spotted, should not be approached."  
  
A police officer stepped into the camera shot, a grim expression of determination on his face,  
  
"Do not let his innocent, child-like appearance fool you. He may be young, but he is not human, he is a concoction of pure evil that was made only to kill. Do not approach him, just call the police. And if anyone spots other transgenics, recognised by their abnormal appearance or a tattoo at the back of their neck, they are to contact the police immediately."  
  
Alec looked at Biggs, his eyes wide,  
  
"This is so not good."  
  
* * * * *  
  
They left the building roughly half an hour later, both peering around nervously for police as they revisited their journey there. Alec flicked the collar of his shirt up, his eyes darting around, taking in everything. They stopped outside a carpark near Terminal City,  
  
"Here's our babies."  
  
"You're almost as bad as Max with that damn motorcycle."  
  
"Its like an extra limb."  
  
Biggs laughed as he ran his hand over his beloved bike, his fingers roughly grazing over the smooth texture. Alec joined in the humour, stopping as his phone rang,  
  
"You've called Alec...Yeah...We saw it. Well I don't really know what I can do about it. Yes I know...Exposure...Yeah. Did anyone else? Really. So what do you think? White huh? Clever...Okay, I'm on my way. Bye."  
  
Biggs looked at him, curious to know what that had been about,  
  
"Who was?"  
  
"Max. She saw the news. They just showed some close up of him apparently and no one in TC recognised him."  
  
"So what does that mean?"  
  
"Well she seems to think it means he is not transgenic. She thinks he's one of White's guys, they appear just like us, but they're not."  
  
"Yeah, makes sense. Boy, I really would love to know what their plan is, it's just so creepy the way they do that whole selective breeding deal."  
  
"Well you believe in selective mating Biggs."  
  
"Selective sex. You used to be that way too."  
  
"Still am. Just settled down a bit."  
  
"A lot."  
  
"You know you're jealous."  
  
"Maybe I am...Nah!"  
  
Alec pocketed his cell phone, mounting his motorcycle,  
  
"Gotta blaze. Max wants me at TC now. What are you doing?"  
  
"Figured I might make an appearance at work, Normal might excuse you from showing, but it's not the same for me."  
  
"You don't have work today."  
  
"Okay, okay I lied. Thought I'd go see this girl that..."  
  
"Say no more. Later dude."  
  
"Later."  
  
Alec rode off, kicking up a cloud of smoke in the process from the dusty road. Biggs wrinkled his nose in distaste and jumped on his own bike. He kick-started it impatiently. Nothing. Not a sound. He tried again. Nothing.  
  
"Great. Just don't start with me here, I'm a hungry transgenic who just blew off hanging out with his best friend by lying about having date because the stomach took priority. Just don't even try. Okay I do want you to start!"  
  
He moved off, frowning at it, deeply annoyed. Fine, he would walk. Biggs set off, back in the direction he and Alec had met up at, his feet shuffling slightly as his stomach growled. He stopped finally at a hot dog stand, hidden in a mass of customers. Getting his order, he looked around at the people surrounding him, his pupils dilating to see two undercover police officers in a car holding what looked like one of those thermal scans Alec had mentioned, up in his direction. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying,  
  
"...In sight...Hold position...On my direction...Stay on him."  
  
He frowned, not sure if they were aware of who he was. He finished the rest of his food in a gulp, holding his drink in one hand, as he moved off, aware of two sector police watching him on either side. He looked back at the car,  
  
"Listen up, people, you've been made. All units converge."  
  
"Control, this is Position Nine. We're in pursuit."  
  
"Copy, Position Nine. Calling in backup now."  
  
The sector cops and a couple of the other men who had been watching Biggs approach ed him. One cop took aim at him,  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Biggs threw his juice in one of the men's face and started to run. The cop fired and missed by inches. Biggs ran as fast as his genetically enhanced body could, the adrenaline fuelling him more as he blurred through the streets. More police joined in the hunt, but they were obviously no match for the X5.  
  
" Control, this is Position Nine. We lost him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
It is so hot today. I say it every year here but Australian summers are just the biggest bitches. Especially since I spent a summer overseas once and hence missed out on summer here and now I just cant handle the heat. Even with air conditioning, my house is still hot. And even worse, it's humid, sticky. Gross. All the things that make a lazy writer...sorry though. Thanks for all the positive feedback I have been getting from everyone, I really appreciate it and so I'm going to keep all this stuff coming. You lucky readers, I'm doing like a chapter a night so that ought to keep you all happy. 


	11. Exposure In Vain

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; September 19th 2022  
  
1900 hours  
  
Alec entered headquarters and headed straight for Max, pulling her into a gentle hug,  
  
"I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I promise."  
  
"It's just so unfair. If we're right about it being a cult guy, then it is just not fair, we're getting blamed for it."  
  
"He will pay."  
  
"And if it's not, then it's my fault. I let him out."  
  
"There is no way this is your fault. You didn't let him out - you saved his life. You released him from a fiery death. Don't sell yourself short. Ever."  
  
He let go of her as Luke yelled out loudly,  
  
"Hey everyone, look! Guys! Hey, guys! Guys!"  
  
A newscast came on a TV screen, announcing that the police were pursuing a transgenic. A picture of Biggs' face filled it as the anchorwoman talked,  
  
"If you see this individual, please alert the authorities immediately. This alleged transgenic is considered to be a dangerous fugitive and should not be approached under any circumstances. It is unclear if the suspect is armed."  
  
Alec's face became overcome with panic as he reached for his cell phone,  
  
"That's Biggs!"  
  
He pressed it to his ear as he dialled a number,  
  
"Come on!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Biggs snuck out of his hiding place back onto the street, walking fast down the crowded street. He answered his phone on the first ring,  
  
"Biggs?"  
  
"Hey Alec. You wont believe what just happened to me."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Near your place."  
  
"You need to get back to Terminal City right now pal."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Biggs paused as the man who had been shouting for donations against transgenics approached him,  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Alec, hang on."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna help keep the neighbourhood trannie-safe?"  
  
"Some other time."  
  
He mumbled what he thought would pass as a dismissal, stopping as he caught sight of the newscast on a television in a shop window. His concentration became fixated on the screen. Momentarily distracted, the man that had approached him slammed a brick into the back of Biggs' head. He fell to the ground, his barcode clear above his jacket. The man's voice carried out loudly to a group of men that had been standing with him,  
  
"Hey! He's one of them!"  
  
He looked down at Biggs on the ground, who was moaning incoherently, blood pouring out from a deep gash in the back of his head. The man stopped, spitting on him, before kicking him roughly in the gut,  
  
"How do you like that, freak?"  
  
His phone lay forgotten on the ground, Alec screaming out his name over and over on the other end as he scrambled out of Terminal City with Max hot on his trail. He kept his ear trained on the listening end as made his way there, picking up on the sound of gurgled screams and triumphant laughs.  
  
Biggs sat up slowly as the men backed off, his face a shredded and bloody mess. The first man turned around to look at him,  
  
"Haven't had enough yet?"  
  
They advanced on him again and Biggs stood up slowly, swaying from side to side, but determined to put his all in if he was on his way out. He looked around wildly, deciding that perhaps the best option would be to run, rather than fight and face further exposure. He backed away slightly, his leg bent at an awkward angle,  
  
"You don't want to fight me."  
  
"Or is that you don't want to fight us? I think we've done a pretty good job so far!"  
  
They faked a move at him and he jumped, causing them to break into cackles of laughter. The leader stepped forward, taunting him in a little baby voice,  
  
"Oh, who's a big mutant. Scared of me, a mere human! Oh poor thing..."  
  
Another stepped forward, his eyes glinting,  
  
"Well why don't we put him out of his misery."  
  
The two came flying at him and he easily blocked their punches, despite his serious injuries. He limped to the left, elbowing the leader in the head and sending him to the ground. The next guy tried his luck at a flying kick, only to have his leg caught mid air by Biggs and his body sent crashing onto his friend's.  
  
Three down.  
  
One to go.  
  
He was angry now, he was hurt and somehow he had managed to survive against four full-grown men.  
  
He blurred behind the now trembling fourth man, turning him to face him eye to eye. Biggs' eyes could only be described as soldier. The man shook harder, they were the eyes of a killer.  
  
Emotionless.  
  
Void of any feeling.  
  
He opened his mouth to scream, the sound never coming out as Biggs cracked him on the head and let him fall unconscious onto the ground.  
  
He stopped, leaning on his knees, taking in deep breaths to calm down his racing heart. He took a mental check of his wounds, deciding it might be better to call help, than attempt to go on his own back to TC. As he regulated his breathing, he stood, gingerly placing a hand on his head in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
A sound came from behind him and he turned swiftly, the same brick ripping into his face with amazing speed. It gouged his eye, blood spurting everywhere and his nose made a sickening crack. Biggs fell backwards, stumbling, but managing to stay on his feet. He opened his one good eye to see the battered leader, a gun pointed at his head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
2000 hours  
  
Alec's lungs gasped as he threw himself along the path, searching desperately for any sign of Biggs. He was barely aware of Max running behind him, her own breaths ragged and panicked.  
  
He stopped, almost falling, as his eyes spotted a commotion up ahead. Max grabbed at a passer-by,  
  
"Hey, what the hell's going on?"  
  
"Bunch of the neighbourhood guys got a hold of one of them mutants that's been on the news."  
  
"What do you mean, 'got a hold of'?"  
  
"Gave 'em hell. (Points proudly) What do you think?"  
  
It was like slow motion. Max and Alec turned to follow the guy's outstretched finger, their eyes blinded temporarily by a blazing fire.  
  
A burning X.  
  
And Biggs' body.  
  
Hung upside down, a thick coating of blood covering his once handsome face and a pool gathered underneath. Alec staggered backwards, his hand covering his mouth to stop the reflex up-chuck action. But his actions were in vain. He fell to the ground vomiting, his eyes flooding and overflowing with tears. The guy looked at Alec, then Max,  
  
"I know it's a bit gruesome. But hey, that oughta teach them freaks a lesson, huh?"  
  
She shook her head sadly; tempted to hit the guy, but knowing it would only cause a scene. As he walked off to join the celebrating crowd, she turned to comfort Alec, not having had realised he was long gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I really didn't want to kill Biggs, but I felt that it sorta went with the story, so be it. (Sorry to the reviewers who were happy he was alive! But at least he died fighting). I had them kill him with a gun, only because I didn't think that they would be able to take him on to the death, even with him being so injured. And yes it was gory. Sorry. I'm in a bad mood (well not now, but I was.). I wrote this chapter out, in a much nicer way and then before I saved it, we (naturally) had a blackout (in the middle of summer - what the?) so I could only recover about half of it...boo hoo... But it is done now and I'd love to know what you think, even if you totally slag me, whatever. But please don't be too harsh! Stay tuned! 


	12. Where We Belong

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE:  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; September 19th 2022  
  
2100 hours  
  
Headquarters was filled with a sea of transgenics, all of them standing in slack-jawed disbelief at the television set, where a reporter stood at the spot Alec and Max had just been,  
  
"The suspected transgenic met a violent end when it was confronted by members of a local neighbourhood watch group. We take you live to Senator James McKinley, chairman of the Congressional task force on the transgenic threat."  
  
"Obviously, I don't condone this sort of vigilantism. Though I understand the fear and anger that drove these people to take matters into their own hands, I have to ask you to remember these transgenics are dangerous. Let the authorities do their job."  
  
Luke made a face at the Senator,  
  
"Yeah. Leave the trannie-killing to the experts."  
  
Everyone ignored his comment, staying tuned to McKinley's press conference speech,  
  
"Progress is being made. A recent technological breakthrough helped us identify and capture three transgenics in the city of Seattle alone. We anticipate many more arrests in the days ahead."  
  
A reporter stood, his face eager,  
  
"Where are the captured transgenics being held?"  
  
"I'm afraid that information is classified. They'll be transported to a central and secure facility within the day. We are winning the war, ladies and gentlemen. You have my word."  
  
He turned and walked away, ignoring the reporters repeatedly screaming out insignificant questions. Another stood, her voice carrying loudly over the others,  
  
"Is the public in danger?"  
  
Another stood, desperate to convince the Senator to answer his question,  
  
"Senator, can you tell us more about the technology..."  
  
The camera stayed on McKinley as he made his way to the doorway, stopping to greet a woman. Despite being in the background and at an awkward angle, every transgenic could read what he was saying,  
  
"Fe'nes tol."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; September 20th 2022  
  
1730 hours  
  
Max looked over at Alec, who had his head buried behind a pile of papers,  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looked up briefly, his eyes dull and bloodshot,  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Been thinking. Are you still tight with the arms dealer in Koreatown?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Tell him we're gonna need the nastiest stuff he's got. TK-67's, grenade launchers, whatever. Money's no object."  
  
Luke raised his head from a desk nearby,  
  
"Sorta is when you don't got any."  
  
Alec stared miserably down as he spoke,  
  
"Then we'll get some."  
  
Dix moved over to sit on the edge of Luke's desk,  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
Max's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she thought of Biggs. She brushed away the thoughts,  
  
"We're gonna hit his headquarters and do a little 'talking' to McKinley and that bitch he was talking to at the conference."  
  
"How do we know where it is?"  
  
"I talked to some old contacts of Eyes Only. He can't talk to them anymore, they knew me from when I used to deal with him. They informed me that McKinley and this woman meet in this building every third night. Tonight."  
  
Dix and Luke grinned, turning back to what they were doing. Max looked back at Alec,  
  
"You missed work today. And you didn't come home last night. I understand why, I just worried is all."  
  
"I quit work."  
  
"You did what? When?"  
  
"I haven't yet. But I am as soon as I have the time to go down there."  
  
"Oh. Um...okay."  
  
"And I think that I am going to move in here. It...it just seems like the best thing for me to do. For safety's sake."  
  
Her face registered what he was saying and she responded, completely surprised,  
  
"You really think you can do that?"  
  
"I'm going to have to."  
  
"Alec, what happened was so terrible. But it doesn't mean it's unsafe for us to even be out there."  
  
His eyes met hers and she gulped at the darkness, anger and pain in them,  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't safe for me. It isn't safe for ordinaries. I'm out there, I'll just end up taking everything out on the next person who even says one word against transgenics. Or worse. Someone who doesn't hate them. I'm a liability and so I'm putting myself in here so I don't hurt anyone."  
  
"Come home tonight. Think about it then."  
  
"My mind's made up."  
  
"So come stay one last night."  
  
He sighed, pausing before continuing,  
  
"I don't think so Max."  
  
"Alec..."  
  
"Fine. I can get all my stuff then."  
  
"You even gonna ask me to come here with you?"  
  
"You wont."  
  
"I want to be where you are."  
  
"So come then."  
  
"Is that an invitation or a demand?"  
  
"Dammit Max!"  
  
Alec's voice rose and he seem to explode in front of her, overturning his desk, sending the papers flying everywhere.  
  
"I can't do this. I can't do this. Just go. Stay away from me, everyone I care about gets killed. I wont let you die too."  
  
Tears welled in Max's eyes as he stormed off. She stood there for the longest time after, her feet rooted into the ground, completely in shock. Finally Luke brushed past her gently and she snapped back to reality, running out.  
  
Out of headquarters, out of Terminal City, back to the world where she belonged.  
  
As a human.  
  
Not a freak.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yeah I know, the chapter was a little shorter than usual, but it was a good time to end this one. Leave y'all hanging he-he. But anyways, nothing much to say until you say whatever's on your minds. REVIEW - Please? 


	13. Who's In The Right

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN:  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I just reread my work that I have posted and I realised that there are a couple of things bugging me (aside from the stupid word mistakes I have made) about this and the last story. Okay this is how it worked. Ben kidnapped Sketchy, just in case Alec didn't respond to the killings. When he discovered Alec was on his way, he handed Sketchy over to Otto (who was working against White) so that it would fuel Alec's hate against White further, should the bracelet have not worked. Okay I hope that made sense, that was kind of what I get for making everything so damn twisty. White has been contained by Manticore and so what that means is I cant include him in my merging of the last few episodes with my story. I hate myself for killing off Biggs, I am having major guilt pangs and this is pre harassment from reviewers. I'm too scared to check if there have been any because it was such a below the belt thing for me to do. So that said, I guess it's on with the show...  
  
Seattle; Barkley Warehouse; September 20th 2022  
  
2300 hours  
  
Max crept silently forward, Mole closely behind. She stuck her head up to check McKinley and the woman's positions. Dead ahead, they weren't moving. She moved forward again, her eyes watching everything around them cautiously, terrified that there might be familiars lurking. She signed at Mole to split up, taking the couple from opposite sides. Attack and detain. She tossed him a length of rope and he nodded at her, stubbing his cigar out under his foot.  
  
The senator turned, as he was knocked high into the air by Max's right hook. He landed in a clumsy position, his eyes seeing stars as Max blurred to him, tying him against a tree. She looked over at Mole, the lady bound tightly to another tree close by. Max turned to McKinley, a smile playing her lips,  
  
"A sudden turn of events doesn't look good for our hero, what will he do?"  
  
"I can cut you a deal. Help out your fellow transgenics. I have some in a holding facility nearby. You let me go - unscathed - and I will release them."  
  
"Yeah, I'm really gonna cut a deal with the devil. I like my soul thank you."  
  
"You're not even human."  
  
"Am too. Like 90 percent of me is, you jackass. Anyway, at least I can feel pain and that's the most human thing there is. So I'll tell you what. You let me know where my mates are, I go rescue them. They're okay, I ring Mole and he lets you go. I don't ring; well he might just get a little peckish. Thank god you guys cant feel pain, coz being eaten alive - jeez, that's a killer!"  
  
Max laughed at her clever punning, relishing in the way that the senator and the woman's faces went pale with fear.  
  
"Okay, deal."  
  
"Wow. That was easy. You're not so tough, I was expecting a huge scratch match. So much for familiars being the all-mighty end-all."  
  
"This wont be over."  
  
"You just can't keep your mouth shut. Look at your girlfriend, nice and quiet."  
  
Mole laughed, stepping closer to her,  
  
'I gagged her."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
She looked back at McKinley,  
  
"Now, where's that facility?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; September 21st 2022  
  
0200 hours  
  
Max waved at Mole as he ushered a long chain of transgenics out of the van backed against a hole in the Terminal City south fence. He bowed courteously at her and she grinned, driving off to dump the van.  
  
She returned later, heading straight for headquarters as always. The last of the rescued transgenics was leaving as she entered,  
  
"Database huh?"  
  
Dix smiled at her,  
  
"Yeah, just added the new recruits. You and Mole did a good thing tonight."  
  
An albino anomaly looked up at her from his position in front of the fridge,  
  
"He's right - thanks, you guys saved my life. I know they were just itching to take me apart. Or worse, send me back to Manticore."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
She moved uncertainly over to Luke, who was squinting at his large computer monitor,  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Still going. And going. I'm thinking that by the looks of your runes all laid out, you have presented everything you're supposed to. When I match the position of yours to Alec's, all of his match to yours. You just have more. Which makes me think that Alec hasn't got the majority of his."  
  
"You said that you could decipher mine. What did it say?"  
  
"Well ancient Minoan is a tricky language to deal with, it was never fully translated. But the basic gist of your message is, 'When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless. He will not be alone, but with his chosen mate will bring the world up from it's knees.' Pretty full on stuff. I just need the rest of Alec's runes to come up, so I can figure what language they are and what they mean."  
  
"Why Minoan or languages we cant understand?"  
  
"Sandeman probably intended to teach you it. But he left Manticore in a hurry according to Joshua."  
  
"Yeah. He was a good man apparently, very fixed on our survival. He believed in our ability to do good, perform for the greater good."  
  
"I heard he was a familiar?"  
  
"Was. He left, betrayed them. I... I don't know if he's alive still or what. Logan said he was. But I have trouble believing stuff he's told me."  
  
"Fair enough. You look wrecked. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"  
  
"You should too. You can't stay up all night working on that stuff Luke."  
  
"Logistics and Stats. We were designed to be able to go without sleep for excessive periods of time."  
  
"Okay. Well try not to stress, you've done great."  
  
The transgenic's face lit up at the compliment and Max smiled, looking around the building nervously.  
  
"He's not here."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think that... who's not here?"  
  
"Nice try. Alec hasn't come back since earlier when he..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, goodnight Luke. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime Max, anytime."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Sector 10; September 21st 2022  
  
0600 hours  
  
Alec crossed the footpath stealthily, his eyes focused ahead and narrowed as he continued on his way. He looked behind him to see if anyone was following him and bowled into a familiar looking man,  
  
"Whoa, watch out there fella!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay son. My name is Robbie. I work for Mission here. You need a place to stay?"  
  
"No, I'm okay, I have a home."  
  
"Oh well you wanna make a donation to keeping transgenics off the streets?"  
  
Alec's eyes squinted further and the man looked him up and down.  
  
"You don't like transgenics?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Well then you'll always be welcomed round here boy."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about what happened yesterday here on the news."  
  
"Stick with me sonny and you'll do more than hear about it, you'll be a part of it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think I mean?"  
  
Alec's blood ran ice through his veins; he stared down the man coolly,  
  
"You did that. You killed that man?"  
  
"He was no man. He was a lab rat, a GI Joe figurine come alive. A freak."  
  
"You handled a transgenic on your own? I hear they're real tough."  
  
"Much as I'd like to take credit for it, took four of us. I pulled the trigger that put the bastard down though."  
  
"I'd like to shake the hands of those who helped you."  
  
"Want me to take you to meet them?"  
  
"There's nothing I'd like more."  
  
Robbie extended an arm around Alec, an almost fatherly gesture,  
  
"I think we're gonna get along real well."  
  
Alec nodded, his voice lower than in the ordinary's hearing level,  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna have a great time..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
It's late and I am so sleepy...zzzzzzzz - more later. Weekend coming up so lots of chapters to come because I turn into this weird sort of recluse on weekends. Out at night, out most of the day, but with a certain amount of allocated home time - all my friends are the same, except they sleep all day. 


	14. Exposed Shame

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN:  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; September 21st 2022  
  
0730 hours  
  
Max rolled over in bed, her head roaring with painful thoughts. She opened her eyes, giving up her attempts to get some sleep. Her gaze rested on the dresser table, Alec's favourite denim jacket slung on the top, a sign that he was going to return.  
  
Some time.  
  
And she would be there, she would get him back and make him stay. Stay not just with her, but here too. She propped herself up on her elbows, picking up her cell phone and dialling work,  
  
"Normal? Hey it's Max. (Sniff) I don't think I'll be able to make it into work today. This whole Biggs thing has really got to me and Alec, we both just need some mourning time."  
  
She heard his impatient sigh, knowing that he would agree since she mentioned Alec,  
  
"That's okay but I want you back at work ASAP missy. This isn't a holiday! And you tell my golden boy if he needs anything, anything at all - call me."  
  
"Thanks Normal. We both really appreciate it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
He hung up and Max wiped at her eyes, stopping any tears from falling as she remembered Biggs' mangled body. She flopped back onto the bed, her eyes fixed on the door, praying that Alec would come home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
0900 hours  
  
Alec hesitated in the doorway, knowing that his overpowering scent of sweat, fear and scotch would wake up Max. She was asleep, something he rarely ever saw. He looked her over, smiling slightly at how she clutched her phone to her chest, perhaps in hope that he was going to come back.  
  
Which he had.  
  
He moved over to the bed, sliding gracefully down next to her. Max's eyelids fluttered as she breathed in a familiar musky smell. Her lips curved up in a smile and she unconsciously rolled over, her arms wrapping around the muscular body next to her. Alec grinned, reciprocating her actions and she gave a small moan, pushing her nose into his chest and taking in his aroma even further.  
  
Max's eyes snapped open, her face buried in a white singlet covered tanned torso. She pulled back, looking up at him,  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Thought you were angry at me."  
  
"Wouldn't be here if I was. I'm here to stay, I was just..."  
  
"Angry."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I took it out on you."  
  
"You had no right to blow up at me like that."  
  
"I know. And it's killing me, I'm so sorry baby."  
  
He made an apologetic face at her and she leaned back into his open arms,  
  
"I understand. Just don't let it happen again."  
  
"It won't. I've dealt with it."  
  
Alec kissed her neck softly, gently, caressing his way up along her barcode, crossing up to her ear. Max closed her eyes, enjoying the fact that he had come home, to his real home.  
  
And back to her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; September 21st 2022  
  
1100 hours  
  
Luke pried his eyes away from the computer screen, to follow the other transgenics' stares at the television set hoisted from the ceiling.  
  
"...The bodies of four men were discovered in the early hours of this morning. Police have commented that this may be the possible work of transgenics as these men were suspected to have been connected with the brutal slaying of a transgenic yesterday. However, there is no physical evidence, nor witnesses as of this time to say that the person or persons responsible are from the secret government agency Manticore. If anyone has any information regarding these murders, they are to contact the police as soon as possible..."  
  
He tore himself away from the bulletin, his face flushed. Mole grinned heartily, a cigar as per usual, sticking out of his mouth,  
  
"That'll teach them!"  
  
A chorus of agreements responded and he blew out a cloud of smoke,  
  
"Let me just say congrats to whichever one of us had the balls and ability to do that."  
  
He opened his mouth to talk again, stopping as Alec coughed loudly from the doorway,  
  
"Why are you all just standing around? We have work to do."  
  
Max appeared next to him, her hand sliding unseen into his,  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
Luke eyed Alec carefully, his highly advanced mind reading the look on Alec's face and comprehending what he had done. His gaze fell to Max and he quickly looked back to the computer, knowing that the situation was about to escalate, she didn't know.  
  
And she was going to find out.  
  
Mole stepped towards the doorway, his face still excited,  
  
"Looks like someone got theirs back on those pud-knockers that killed Biggs."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look."  
  
He pointed at the television screen, the broadcast still continuing. Max's jaw dropped in surprise and she looked from the set to Mole to Alec. He was staring at something unseen on the ground. She dropped his hand in realisation,  
  
"You did it? You killed them?"  
  
He didn't answer, Max's eyes staring at him accusingly,  
  
"Answer me Alec."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"Yeah I did. I killed them."  
  
"No. You couldn't have. You're not a killer."  
  
"Oh god you're right...what was I thinking? Manticore didn't create and train me as a killer, I was made to be that guy that just stands by while his best friend's killers walk free. Look around Max, we have people hunting us, wanting us dead. I had to take action."  
  
"That's no excuse. And you know it."  
  
She made a face at him and walked off, her long hair swaying from side to side as she stormed out of the city. He watched her go, longing to chase after her, but knowing that it wasn't the right time. Mole turned to Alec,  
  
"Good on you!"  
  
"Err...thanks man."  
  
"Yeah well you deserve it. Just ignore Max, she doesn't understand what we are - she's so desperate to escape the reality of who she is. She's not one of us really, she doesn't understand what you did, that you killing those humans was essential to bringing a point across. You fuck with us, you're fucked."  
  
"Okay Mole, okay."  
  
"I'm serious Alec. Just coz I look funny doesn't mean I am being funny. You did a good thing last night, something that had to be done. And who better than our little transgenic revolution uprising leader? No one, you were the man for the job and you succeeded in performing up to scratch. Don't be ashamed of who you are, don't let Max make you that way."  
  
Alec's face softened and he moved off, standing next to Luke and his computer. Mole shrugged, moving over to his space heater with a gun in his hands to be assembled. The albino transgenic who had been watching the entire incident shook his head, opening the fridge and sitting on a crate in front of it. Mole gave him an annoyed look,  
  
"Will you quit doing that?"  
  
"It's hot as hell in here."  
  
Mole looked over at Luke and Alec,  
  
"These Arctic Division guys. Always complaining."  
  
Albino looked over in the same direction, aiming his comments at the same transgenics,  
  
"Would you listen to him? With his little space heater over there."  
  
"When we took out Saddam, we did fifty clicks across the desert in one day."  
  
"Siberian campaign, we did sixty clicks through the snow in one night."  
  
"I'm talking 115 degrees."  
  
"Wind chill 30 below."  
  
"Baking sun."  
  
"Driving snow."  
  
They both looked at Luke and Alec for judgement. Luke hunched his shoulders, shying away from their intent gazes,  
  
"Don't look at me. They made me for brainy and computer stuff. I was never made for battle."  
  
Alec gave them both a look as if to say grow up, his voice laced with sarcasm,  
  
"You're both so wonderful. Why don't you just stop the bickering children! I think we have much more pressing issues to address, so shut up and start doing something more important than comparing battle notes."  
  
They both looked away embarrassed, the entire building falling silent as Alec walked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for reading! 


	15. That Bloody Thing

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN:  
  
Seattle; Jampony; September 22nd 2022  
  
1200 hours  
  
Sketchy skipped over to OC with a happy expression on his face. She glanced at him, her lips pressed together and one hand on her hip,  
  
"What's your deal?"  
  
"Normal gave me my job back."  
  
"I see. Well don't screw it up this time fool."  
  
"I'm hurt that you think I would. Well intentionally would. And last time it wasn't even my fault! Hey, check it out..."  
  
Otto and his men entered Jam Pony in a menacing manner, their eyes watching their surroundings carefully, as he spoke,  
  
"Reagan Ronald."  
  
"Hey, Special Agent Gottlieb. How you doing? Good to see you."  
  
"Wish I could say the same."  
  
Sketchy trembled next to Original Cindy, hiding behind her. She looked at him with a strange expression,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"That's the guy."  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"The government guy. Roughed me up when I was covering that story about the transgenic that lived in the sewer. He must be here to shut me up for good."  
  
Otto held up an ID in Normal's face,  
  
"You recognize this?"  
  
"That, uh, appears to be a Jam Pony ID badge, sir."  
  
One of his mean stepped forward,  
  
"We found it on the body of a transgenic last night."  
  
Otto stared Normal down,  
  
"Now how do you suppose it got there?"  
  
"Look. Look, you gotta believe me. I had no idea he was one of them. If I had, I never would have hired him."  
  
Sketchy ducked behind the lockers scared, as Original Cindy snuck into Normal's office, rummaging through his filing cabinet. Otto continued in his drilling,  
  
"How many transgenics do you have employed here, Mr. Ronald?"  
  
"None that I know of."  
  
"That you know of?"  
  
Original Cindy grabbed a handful of files from the draw, trying to listen out for anyone coming. She could hear Normal talking loudly,  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you know, how can anybody be sure? I just... (Defensively) Listen, guys, I gotta tell you, I hate them. I hate them. I loathe them, like any God-fearing American should."  
  
The men moved towards the office as Cindy ran out, holding files tightly against her chest. Otto eyed Normal evilly,  
  
"Then you won't mind if we take a look at your personnel files."  
  
"No, that's...that'd be okay, sir. Go ahead. Take your time."  
  
The NSA men entered the office, followed by Normal, shutting the door behind them. OC appeared next to Sketchy, as he stared at her questioningly,  
  
"Hey, what'd you just do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you go into Normal's office. There are more transgenics, huh? And you're trying to protect them."  
  
"You're trippin'..."  
  
Sketchy grabbed at her wrist, catching her as she turned. She pushed him away, seeing his eyes widen as he caught a glimpse of the files,  
  
"Why'd you take Max and Alec's files?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
She gave him a knowing look and his face became overcome with dismayed shock. She shook her head as he walked away, his features frozen in place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
1400 hours  
  
Original Cindy turned as Cece came up to her at her locker,  
  
"You seen my girl?"  
  
"No. Do I need a touch-up?"  
  
She swivelled around, letting OC examine the back of her neck.  
  
"No, you're good."  
  
"Hey, guys, check this out."  
  
Sketchy approached them and slapped a Jampony baseball cap on his head. OC shook her head at him,  
  
"It's a hat."  
  
"Yeah, with a fully rotational brim, so you can always represent."  
  
He turned the brim to the side and grinned goofily. Cindy made a face,  
  
"Yeah, represent your massive stupidity."  
  
She turned the brim to the front and Cece chuckled as she walked away. Sketchy made a wounded face,  
  
"That's one opinion."  
  
The two looked up as Alec entered Jampony, walking with an unfamiliar messenger, who seemed to be hanging on his every word. He smiled at her and she bounced away as he made his way to the counter,  
  
"Normal, what's the good word, buddy?"  
  
His eyes widened as Normal belted out in song,  
  
"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow..."  
  
"The man's finally lost it."  
  
Normal stopped singing and stood grinning in front of Alec. He brought his arms from behind his back and handed a small cake to Alec, a single candle flickering,  
  
"Many happy returns, there, buddy boy."  
  
"It's not my birthday."  
  
"Yeah, it's right there in black and white on your application form."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah. Boy, nothing gets by you, does it, Normal?"  
  
"Now I made that without eggs and butter, all right? I know you like to look after the ol' physique. Go ahead. Blow it out."  
  
He looked at Original Cindy as Alec blew out the candle,  
  
"By the way, if you see your shiftless colleague Max, tell her she's fired."  
  
"She's gonna be here like any minute."  
  
"Do you think I buy your tissue of lies for like a nanosecond?"  
  
Alec smirked at her,  
  
"The man is like a steel trap."  
  
Normal frowned at OC, waving a finger in front of her face,  
  
"You keep covering up for that reprobate, you're gonna be out of here, miss."  
  
She pursed her lips at him, her eyes made up of attitude,  
  
"Ya promise?"  
  
Alec chuckled as she grabbed a pile of packages, heading out the door. He turned back to Normal,  
  
"Max is just having a hard time dealing with Biggs' death. Don't fire her okay?"  
  
"Where is the little wrong-doer? I swear my boy, I don't know what you see in her. As easy on the eyes as she is, there is dodgy written all over her."  
  
"Is that what the runes mean, well Normal, you're a lifesaver!"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about? Now hurry up and eat your cake. You still have a job to do. Bip!"  
  
Alec hopped onto the counter, chewing away at the cake, a mixed look of disgust and nausea coming over his face. He set it to one side and looked around, quickly swallowing the mouthful. His face still of disgust as Max walked in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She glared at him as she entered the bustling business, everyone smiling in a friendly manner at her. Max grinned at Sketchy who was eying her in a manner she had never seen before, his jaw almost extended onto the floor. She watched Alec out of the corner of her eye as he struggled to swallow whatever was in his mouth.  
  
The asshole.  
  
Max stormed over to him, smacking him hard in the face. He fell off the counter, landing behind it with a sickening thump. Only her ears were able to detect the moan that followed it. She rounded the counter, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes,  
  
"You know you deserve way more than that...Oh come on you baby, it didn't hurt!"  
  
She gave him an annoyed look, her eyes trailing down his body to where his hands grasped his right side. His bloody right side. Grasped by his bloody hands.  
  
"Oh god, Alec!"  
  
She rushed to his side, his eyes rapidly blinking as bursts of pain went through him.  
  
"What did you do to yourself?"  
  
He wheezed loudly, eliciting tears in her eyes. She batted them away, prying his hands away from his wound. The object protruding out of it showed only the very top of it, the rest buried deep into his body.  
  
It was bad.  
  
It was all her fault.  
  
It was Normal's bloody prized letter opener.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ho hum, bottles of rum. Or rather vodka. Yes I have been out, I just got home (really pissed but not so much now) and I decided to write some. And yes I know it wasn't really anything original but hey, I am too incapacitated to really write something mind blowing. Tell me what you want me to write and I'll keep it coming (though without the alcohol induced ramblings.) 


	16. Fitting In All The Wrong Places

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN:  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; September 22nd 2022  
  
2000 hours  
  
Alec opened his eyes blearily, his head pounding and his entire right side aching like he had been dunked in a vat of water and then laid on his side on an electric fence. He shivered, his eyes coming to rest on the worried face of Max next to him. She rubbed at her arm and he could see a healing mark showing she had transfused him. He groaned, trying to sit up and feeling as though hot lava was poured down his side,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Don't rush it, you're still hurt. You're gonna need a good day's rest and relaxation, so that you can fully recover."  
  
"I suppose you'll be kicking my ass once I'm up and about."  
  
Her face flushed guilty and Alec felt a pang of remorse. He cringed as he extended his arm out to touch her face,  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up at him, surprised, her eyes shocked,  
  
"What are you sorry for? I did this. I'm sorry. I did this to you and you're apologising?"  
  
"Well I guess I provoked you."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Don't argue with me when I'm injured. The fact is, I made you mad with the whole Biggs deal. Shouldn't have happened."  
  
"You're right, it shouldn't have."  
  
"But what you don't understand Max is..."  
  
Alec stopped, coughing weakly, before continuing,  
  
"You spend all your time running from who you are, who you really are. And that sucks, because you end up missing out on life. The life you were intended to have."  
  
"As a cold blooded killer."  
  
"As a product of America. Look at your barcode. You have every right to be here. Stop trying to make it that you need to be human to be happy. You're not human, you never will be - you may look it, act like it. But you're more than that, you're better. Why on earth do you want to be like them - ordinary? When you're so much more."  
  
"I didn't come here for a lecture."  
  
"And I didn't go into work to get stabbed. Life doesn't always work out as we plan. You need to hear this. If we are ever going to work out, you need to know what I think."  
  
"And that's what you think?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I'm not the only one. It seems like you're ashamed of who you are. You should be proud, proud to be a transgenic. Heck, proud to be a freak."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max stared out from her spot on the Space needle, her thoughts echoing loudly,  
  
*All I wanted was a nice normal night out. But I guess for a girl like me normal is too much to ask. And the thing of it is...*  
  
"Boo?"  
  
Cindy appeared, sitting by her side  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Checking in on you. It's a shame poor Joshua's gonna spend the rest of his life in a cage."  
  
"I know it's all my fault."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
Max remembered the events of that day at Joshua's house, a conversation that had seemed so innocent, Joshua was always so eager,  
  
"Max and Joshua outside...with out here people"  
  
But she couldn't risk the exposure,  
  
"Do you want to end up in a cage?"  
  
And Cindy just didn't understand,  
  
"What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Max snapped back to reality as Cindy spoke again,  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Flashback - happens all the time."  
  
"Thought I was trippin' there for a minute."  
  
"This whole evening has been great big nightmare."  
  
"But the worst part wasn't some talking head in a bag, anomalies eating Haggis or even Joshua gettin' hauled off by the po-po's, it was my girl denying who she really is. Denying the people she loves. Suga that's the worst thing you eva could have done. That's the worst thing that could have happened. But can I ask you one question: Where are your clothes?"  
  
Max brought her knees to her chest as she looked down at her naked body.  
  
She woke up with a rush.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She looked over at him, her eyes soft and watery,  
  
"All my life out of Manticore I've been trying to fit in. I never did until you came along and then I realised that I wasn't fitting in with ordinaries, I was fitting in as a freak. And that scared me."  
  
"You get scared of your emotions too easy Maxie."  
  
"We all have our weaknesses. You're lucky yours is something as admirable as loyalty."  
  
"Not when it results in me killing people. I'm not an assassin anymore, it shouldn't have happened."  
  
Her eyes locked with his as she reached over, intertwining her fingers with his,  
  
"If it were OC, I would have done the same thing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Crash; September 22nd 2022  
  
2200 hours  
  
Sketchy stared thoughtfully into the bottom of his beer glass. Original Cindy watched him concerned. They sat in silence, drinking, before he spoke,  
  
"How long you known?"  
  
"About a year and a half. Maybe bit more."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What difference would it make?"  
  
"How can you say that? She's one of them."  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him, tempted to smack him over the head for being so damn prejudice,  
  
"She's been a good friend to you. You gonna believe what you hear on TV or what's in your heart? So what if she was made in a lab? She's the best person you know."  
  
Sketchy nodded as she spoke, considering everything she had said. She knew what he had decided long before he answered,  
  
"You're right. She is. It's all good."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Pounding headache is something I am definitely feeling. Well as weird as it is, it is actually pretty chilly here today, despite it being summer (and you Aussies will know what I mean when I say it is usually so damn sweaty!). I am starting to piece where this is going now, slowly it's coming and that makes me happy coz it means the story wont be hell random like it has been so far. But even though I know sorta the direction, the path there is still hazy. We'll see I guess. Got an idea for my next story, but that wont be for awhile considering this baby has got a long time to go. Stay tuned... and review! ( 


	17. The Healing Process

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; September 23rd 2022  
  
1000 hours  
  
Alec woke up with the sun shining brightly on his face, he stretched lazily, amazed that he hadn't woken up sooner. He sat up quickly as he felt pain shoot throughout his right side. He let out a quiet hiss as he rubbed the pulled area, the source of his hurt,  
  
"Ow."  
  
Max shot her head up from where it had been buried in her arms on their bed. She moved out of the chair next to it, looking at him,  
  
"How are you feeling? All healed?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So you're okay now?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Her eyes fell to his hands, grasping the spot where the blade had been yesterday,  
  
"Just let me have a look at it, see if it's completely restored."  
  
"It's fine, there's no need."  
  
"Well then just let me put my mind at ease."  
  
Max sat down next to him on the bed. Alec swatted her hands away impatiently,  
  
"I said, there's no need."  
  
"Yeah well I said let me look at it. And I mean it."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Alec..."  
  
She removed his hands annoyed, lifting his shirt up to assess the damage,  
  
"Alec, why didn't you tell me it had started to bleed again?"  
  
"Didn't realise."  
  
"Oh god, this is really bad."  
  
"What am I supposed to say? Okay, this is god, take your hands off me, I am immortal, I need no mere mortal poking her fingers in my body."  
  
"Be serious."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Alec, the only thing being sarcastic is going to get you is my mere mortal fingers sticking into this hole in the side of your body."  
  
"You finger me, I finger you."  
  
She gave him a revolted look and he chuckled, stopping as he felt more pain ebb into his body,  
  
"Okay, laughing hurts me."  
  
"Here, let me look at it."  
  
She removed the bloodstained dressing and eyed him critically. Alec squirmed, feeling like a bug under a microscope.  
  
"It might need stiches."  
  
"Better crack out your sewing kit."  
  
"Really, can you just shut up for a minute? This is serious and all you can do is babble about crap, trying to be funny."  
  
He leaned back, resting on the headboard of the bed as he felt Max's fingers probe expertly at his wound.  
  
"You know this is really deep."  
  
"Really? When the blade appeared from the other end of my body, I just figured it was like one of those magic illusions."  
  
Alec opened his eyes as she finished re-dressing him,  
  
"All done. No stiches needed."  
  
"Wow, am I a brand new soldier now?"  
  
"Not quite. But you'll live."  
  
He glanced over at her face, her eyes dark with bags underneath,  
  
"At least another day."  
  
Max frowned at him, hitting his shoulder hard.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"You deserved that."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For being a smart aleck."  
  
"But that's why you love me."  
  
"Fine then, for making me worry about you."  
  
"Oh sorry Max. I shouldn't have fallen into your fist from my spot on the table, then clumsily stacked it onto Normal's fucking letter opener. Please tell me you threw it away."  
  
"No need, he bawled his eyes out when he saw that was what had hurt you. Then he insisted on driving you to the hospital. I told him I would take care of you as long as he got rid of it. He was only too happy to comply."  
  
"Wow thanks Max, a gold star for you."  
  
"Why are you so angry at me?  
  
"You stabbed me!"  
  
"Not really. And not intentionally."  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Don't get all angry at me, all we ever do is fight and I really cant be bothered."  
  
Green eyed met chocolate and Alec softened, smiling faintly at her,  
  
"Okay."  
  
She gave him a suspicious look,  
  
"Okay? Really? Just okay, no smart-ass comment?"  
  
"I've lost too much blood to be witty."  
  
He slid down to lying position and weakly patted the space next to him. Max climbed onto the bed, snuggling into his good side. She rested her head in the crook of his neck,  
  
"Don't ever make me worry again."  
  
"You got a deal if you never stab me again."  
  
"Alec! I didn't..."  
  
He leaned his face over, silencing her with a kiss. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at the unanticipated gesture and she grasped his neck with one hand, pulling him to her. Alec fisted his hand tightly in her hair, smiling into her mouth as their tongues competed and complimented one another. Max pulled back hesitantly,  
  
"Are you okay to...I mean, you're still hurt?"  
  
"Well we'll just have to let you run the show then. Think you can handle your mission soldier?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
She saluted him, before rolling him on top of her, giving special regard to his injury. Alec looked her deeply in the eye, smirking almost as she pulled him to her once more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alec rolled over, looking at Max as she slept. He knew that she was in need of a good amount of sleep; scrap the 2 to 3 hours a night she had been getting before. And after the past few hours' activities, he wasn't surprised she was worn out. He sighed, kissing her forehead affectionately.  
  
Her face broke into a smile as she reached for him still asleep. He let her hold onto him, her nails scratching lightly into his back, her hair tickling his face. He kissed her again, resting his own forehead against hers, while his eyes stared at her face. Alec's face fell slightly as she rolled over the other way, her back now facing him. He sighed, he was in need of a shower and some food, he would let her sleep.  
  
Creeping silently so she wouldn't stir, he made his way from the bed to the door, stopping momentarily to grab some clean clothes. He beamed at her from the doorway, relishing in the peaceful sight. Sighing, he turned to leave her to sleep, stopping as he looked back over his shoulder,  
  
"I love you Max."  
  
She let out a snuffling sound and he turned back, disappointed with his inability to confess his feelings when she was awake. Saying it when she wasn't able to hear him, consciously hear him, didn't count, as far as she knew he didn't care about her. Just like when she had expressed how she felt that day in the rain. He was going to lose her if he didn't tell her. But secretly he wondered if he did, would she still stay?  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I think the hardest thing about writing this is that I have trouble with Max. I mean I get why she can be a bitch, but then when I try to make her nice, like the way she would be with Logan, it just doesn't work, it sounds soppy and unrealistic. But then I think I am slowly getting it, if I stick with it, hopefully it will work. Tell me what you think of the story so far! 


	18. The End Of What Is

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; September 24th 2022  
  
1200 hours  
  
Alec swaggered into TC with his usual cockiness. Mole greeted him with a grin and a headlock, as usual, burying his fist into Alec's hair. Lucky he had been expecting it and hadn't put any effort into it this morning.  
  
"Good to see your lazy ass here Alec. Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, 100%."  
  
"Nice. Where's the other half?"  
  
"At work. Normal hates her ass, so she couldn't afford to take any more days off. She'll stop by later. I hope."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Been teaching dog-boy over there how to shoot a gun."  
  
"Anyone been hurt?"  
  
"Nah. Nearly clipped me though, so I gave the baby back his paintbrush, in an attempt to live another day."  
  
"Sounds like something I'd say."  
  
"Guess you've worn off on me."  
  
They made their way indoors, Alec nodding in recognition at the transgenic sentries posted around at various points,  
  
"Luke here?"  
  
"Yeah. See a computer with a head attached to it? That'd be him."  
  
"Good. Got some things to discuss. Speaking of, the place looks good - getting organised. Sentries are in place, keeping an eye out. All good."  
  
"Yeah, Dix has organised the gang to carry out everything you suggested. It's on its way. We're doing is as fast as we can, the restoration is the one that's taking it's time."  
  
"Well never the less, everyone should be proud of what's been accomplished here."  
  
"Wouldn't have ever happened without you."  
  
"Yeah it would. I was just the mother bird giving you all the push out of the nest. Fly my babies..."  
  
"I thought you might have been gay!"  
  
"Oh crap Mole, my secret's out..."  
  
They laughed as they entered the as always busy headquarters. Alec patted Mole lightly on the back, leaving him to talk to Luke,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Luke tore himself momentarily from the computer screen to smile briefly at Alec, before looking back,  
  
"Hey. How are things? Everything sorted between you and Max?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course. Everything's going pretty good. Except that..."  
  
"That?"  
  
"This."  
  
Alec peeled off his jacket, showing a series of characters trailing down his arm,  
  
"There's more on my back."  
  
"Your runes are complete?"  
  
"How the hell should I know. All I do know is that I look like some wimpy biker with Chinese tattoos covering me from head to toe. I'd like them gone, and I figure scrubbing at them ain't gonna achieve squat. And as much as I'd like to laser them off, I figured you'd have a heart attack. So examine them already so we can avert the apocalypse and I can go back to wearing t-shirts."  
  
"Will do boss."  
  
"Tell me where you want me."  
  
Mole smirked as he walked past, looking at the two transgenics,  
  
"What did I tell you? He's a faerie."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; The Space Needle; October 10th 2022  
  
2300 hours  
  
Max sat down on the Space Needle, her knees brought by habit into her chest as she reflected on life, love and above all the transgenic situation.  
  
*Here in post-Pulse Seattle, my home, my friends, and my family are under fire. See, I was cooked up in a gene-splicing lab by an outfit called Manticore. They trained us to be soldiers, but really, we were slaves. Over a year and 7 months ago, I torched the place and set everybody free - let them out into the world. Government's been trying to catch us ever since. The public is afraid; we are hunted, hated, and living in fear.*  
  
*Thank God for Alec. Even though I'm a bitch to him, beat him up - hell get him stabbed, hounded, whatever, he's still there for me, and he's helping me figure out what my destiny is according to runes that link the two us together in a destiny sort of way and also what the black-ops government guy in charge of hunting me down really has to do with it all. Turns out he's part of some weird ancient cult dealio - several thousand years of selective breeding, so they got some pretty nasty tricks up their sleeves.*  
  
*For some reason, they want me dead in a big way, and I've got a bad feeling they're not going to give up until they get what they want.*  
  
She brought herself out of her thoughtful state, standing as her cell phone rang,  
  
"Go for Max."  
  
"Max, it's Luke."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I think you better get down here. Alec's runes have been deciphered and well, just get down here okay? Hurry!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm at the Needle. I'll be there, okay."  
  
She hung up, taking one last look at the familiar view, before making her way down and to her motorbike outside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; October 10th 2022  
  
2310 hours  
  
Max whirled into the enclosed sector seven area, her hair tailing behind her as the wind blew her along into the city. She breezed off the bike, blurring into HQ, the door slamming behind her. Luke jumped as he looked up to see her standing next to him, her breath in tact, not a hair out of place,  
  
"You got here fast."  
  
"Sounded important. Where's Alec?"  
  
"Pulling a job. I thought it might be best to tell you what I found, before I let anyone else know."  
  
Max surveyed the unusually empty room, they were the only ones here.  
  
"Did you send everyone else out too?"  
  
"Restoration, we tend to get more done at night - ordinaries don't see us fixing everything up, hence doesn't attract so much attention to us."  
  
"Exposure. Sounds smart. How is all that going?"  
  
"Buildings have been set up so that they are actually liveable. Got hot water that works some time, but we do have electricity. So that's a plus. Got all the different kinds sticking to their own, housing in separate areas to one another."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Freaks are all down this end. Your kind, X5 - the few we have - they're all near the south exit. The next block down houses X6. And so you see my point in sticking to themselves. You and Alec are the only transhumans who actually socialise with our kind."  
  
Max nodded at Luke in understanding and he turned back to the computer, his fingers flying across the keys,  
  
"I'm just pulling up my findings for you...here we go."  
  
She stared at the screen, her eyes scanning the screen and taking in everything as fast as he was bringing it up. Finally he finished and seconds later, she stared at him, her eyes wide with shock,  
  
"What is this, a joke?"  
  
"No. It's as serious as can be."  
  
"It can't be. You translated it wrong."  
  
"Can be. Is. It's what is to be. I'm not wrong, I checked it over and over again. Hell, I cross-referenced so much I don't even like computers any more."  
  
"Well then you made a mistake Luke!"  
  
"Max, what you're reading is correct. This is why I brought you here, why I got you to read it before Alec finds out. Because this is serious and I needed you to know."  
  
She slumped into a nearby chair, her mind reeling as she whispered,  
  
"He's gonna kill them all?"  
  
"That's what it says. Alec is going to bring it about.  
  
She trembled as she finished his sentence,  
  
"The end of the world."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know, I know - you all hate me for ending it like that. I could be an even bigger bitch and not update for a couple months or so too...but I'm not that mean! (or am I?) Guess you'll have to wait and see...  
  
Review okay? 


	19. Locked Up Memories

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN:  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; October 10th 2022  
  
2330 hours  
  
Max's hair fell into her eyes as she registered what she had read on the computer screen. Luke patted her hand awkwardly, his face as crushed as hers,  
  
"I wish I was wrong."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We tell him. We figure out a way around it. Logan told you that the two of you have been prophesised for generations, so we look at the prophecies. Figure out how to avert it."  
  
"I just don't get it, Alec was supposed to stop the death of all the humans."  
  
"Prophecies are tricky, they're know to be vague and so it's hard to say what's what really. We'll work it out."  
  
"Until then, don't tell Alec. It's unnecessary worry for him and he has enough on his plate organising this place as it is."  
  
"He's gonna be mad when he finds out we didn't tell him."  
  
"Let me deal with that Luke when it happens. You just find out as much as you can."  
  
"Will do. Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Peachy. Gotta jet for now. Remember what I said, don't tell him - okay? Call me when you've figured this bitch out."  
  
"Later Max."  
  
"Night."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; October 11th 2022  
  
0700 hours  
  
Alec crawled silently into bed, trying his best not to disturb Max - her light breathing telling him she could be easily roused. He lay down on his back, quickly falling asleep, his dreams riddled with plaguing memories of Biggs' death and the way he had avenged it. He tossed and turned and Max sat up watching him thoughtfully, sadly.  
  
He would never hurt anyone innocent. Not now. He had a conscience that would rip him apart if he did anything like Luke had said. There was no way Alec would bring about the end of the world for all humanity. She needed to prove him wrong, prove that Alec would never do anything of the kind. Sure, he had killed those four men that had murdered Biggs, but that was different - she herself had admitted that it would have been an irresistible temptation had it been her in his position. He wasn't the killing machine that Manticore had created, he was human. In some ways, more than her. And she wasn't going to let anything tear them apart, not even some thousands of years old prophecy.  
  
She had to find a way to know more about the oncoming shroud of death or whatever. And she knew just where to find out...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alec sat up as Max left the room, his face shiny with sweat. He peered after her, wiping his face on his sleeve and racing discretely after her. He had seen the way she had been looking at him, he wanted to know what was up and it was rare for Max to vocalise what she was thinking unless it was insulting and could be backed up by some sort of violent bodily contact.  
  
She mounted her bike and sped off into the distance. He followed suit, making sure to stay well hidden behind other vehicles as he followed. They finally reached their destination and he shied behind a van as Max walked into the old building. Alec saw her stop as she entered, her arms wrapping around her body as if she were cold. He shook his head, partly in shock at where she had led him and also in worry that she had been so caught up in coming here, she hadn't even heard him following her the whole way.  
  
Alec eventually moved away from behind the van and took the steps up two at a time, pausing to look up at the sign above the building,  
  
'Langford Prison'.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max eyed the man pointing a gun at her unnerved, her stunning face pouted into an amused look,  
  
"If he's the side of beef, he's fine. But give him a minute."  
  
"You're a thief?"  
  
"Girl's got to make a living."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"First time I ever heard that one."  
  
"I was expecting someone else."  
  
"Guess it wasn't the pizza delivery guy."  
  
"We're just a little tense right now."  
  
The man's eyes fixed on the item in her hand she was stealing from his house,  
  
"You have good taste. French, 1920s, a tribute to Chitarus."  
  
"Whoever that is."  
  
"Oh. So... What, you liked it 'cause it was shiny?"  
  
"No, because it's the Egyptian goddess Bast, the goddess who comprehends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, destroyer...giver of life who lives forever."  
  
Another man lurked behind her and the man she was addressing looked at him,  
  
"Stay back, Peter. Security's on the way."  
  
Max's eyes fixed on his face,  
  
"I'd love to hang and discuss art, but I got to jet. By the way, I love your show."  
  
The security guard entered, yelling,  
  
"Building security!"  
  
"Hold your fire!"  
  
She dived out of the window, shards exploding everywhere. The man she had been talking stared after her, watching as she easily ran away, unscathed - despite having just jumped out of his penthouse window.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max looked over at Logan, everything she said always seemed to have that sarcastic edge and that was how she liked it, but this guy seemed more intrigued the ruder she was,  
  
"I know they made me. Even got the designer label on the back of my neck to prove it."  
  
"Technical term for you is "chimera"  
  
"Yeah, made-up creature, like in mythology. Head of a lion, body of a goat. Your basic hodgepodge.  
  
"Hardly.  
  
"You said you could help."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max eyed Logan nervously, he had come to Crash. To see her and now he wanted to talk to her here some place that wasn't here. there was something about him,  
  
"Let me get my coat."  
  
"The one you're wearing?"  
  
"Right."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Logan's eyes were set dead ahead as he sat in the abandoned convertible. Max approached him quietly, but he heard her, speaking without looking at her,  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
"I keep thinking about the night we took down Manticore...when I thought I'd lost you. I came home and sat on my sofa and I didn't get up again for days. The sun came up...the sun went down...I just sat there. It was like I couldn't move. It hurt too much to move. That's how I feel right now."  
  
"I knew this would happen. We shouldn't have taken the chance."  
  
"We had to. You know we did. We can't keep going through this, though."  
  
"I know."  
  
Logan finally looked over at her, his glasses hiding his teary eyes,  
  
"That year we wasted, dancing around each other, afraid of actually admitting how we felt...If I had that time back, I would do that so differently."  
  
Max's pager beeped, sounding the end of their twelve hours of being able to touch, over. Logan's eyes widened,  
  
"Well, I guess that's it."  
  
He leaned over kissing her. Before she could respond, he got out of the car,  
  
"I love you, Max."  
  
She looked up as Logan walked away, her message unheard as she whispered,  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
She slumped crestfallen, staring into space as a lone tear struggled it's way down her cheek.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I think you know where I am heading with this and if you don't, I guess you'll have to stay tuned. But really, you should know. Seriously, how many of you were expecting that? I wasn't, last minute addition to the story, one I thought was a new twist. Hehe. Yeah I know I shouldn't tease, but I like stories that have twists and turns and this story in comparison with my others was seriously lacking. Read, reflect, review (the three r's are important.) 


	20. Crying Over Spilled Blood

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY:  
  
Seattle; Langford Prison; October 11th 2022  
  
0845 hours  
  
Alec crept to the side fence where he could see Max and Logan coming out into the yard. An officer sat nearby watching them and since it was early, Alec was sure he would be able to pick up on most things they said, since almost no one was outside yet. He tried to keep himself calm, despite the fact that she was here. with him. But accusations (well truths) could occur later, right now he wanted to know what she was here for, what she was really here for.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max smiled faintly at Logan, not really knowing how she had convinced herself it was a good idea to come and see him. He shuffled in his seat, a grin playing on his lips,  
  
"I knew you'd come back to me Max."  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Anything. I'd do anything for you. I know you put me here, but that was just for my own safety, nothing else."  
  
She cast her gaze down, he was ranting like a crazy man. He looked foul and that smell. God, it was worse than when Alec had stunk after being away from her for weeks. Logan reached out to touch her face and she shrunk away, more from repulsion than habit.  
  
"It's okay Max, we can touch. There's no virus anymore."  
  
"I know. I just...I really need your help."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"I need you to tell me about the prophecy - about Alec."  
  
"I cant."  
  
"Logan, please. I'm asking you as a favour. For me."  
  
"You love him."  
  
His voice was resigned, flat - defeated. Alec held his breath, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I need you Logan."  
  
Alec frowned as Logan lifted his head hopefully.  
  
"Please help me."  
  
"You really need me?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Do you miss me?"  
  
Max hesitated, her eyed trained on his scruffy face,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alec stopped listening, his face creased into a hurt expression. He looked from her serenely beautiful face, to Logan's emerging smile. Angrily, he lashed out, punching the car that was shielding him from Max's view. His hand went through the strong metal and he pulled his hand out, covered in blood. His blood. But that wasn't it, he realised as the car's alarm rang out loudly, attracting the attention of guards and police nearby. He looked around wildly, seeing people approaching. With one final look back at Max, Alec bolted to his bike, escaping without being seen. But he had noticed, as he drove off that Max hadn't looked away from Logan that whole time; despite the commotion he had caused so close by to her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; October 11th 2022  
  
2100 hours  
  
Max smiled politely at transgenics she passed, as she made her way to Luke's desk. He looked up from behind a book and she snickered at his change in reference,  
  
"So I see you're still on computer strike."  
  
"Been there done that already. No where on the net can I find anything even slightly related to the prophecy or Alec or the familiars."  
  
"Did you try www dot the familiar's prophecy about Alec dot com?"  
  
"Oh damn, I didn't! But I'll try that one now."  
  
"So you think book's will do the job?"  
  
"Hopefully. I figured something as old as this is supposed to be, it could be mentioned in something as old as books. A different sort of text than the usual technology."  
  
She sat down next to him, peering over his shoulder at the book,  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Well it makes my news much more exciting."  
  
He set the book down, looking at her curiously,  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"More than you, dear friend, more than you."  
  
Max lowered her voice and Luke edged closer to her, completely intrigued by what she was about to tell him.  
  
"This whole Alec prophecy dealio, how much did we know about it? A shroud of death, plague type thing is coming. Right?"  
  
"So it says."  
  
"Yeah well it's a bit different apparently than what we were thinking. The familiars use that snake blood, which kills those who aren't immune to it - humans essentially. The odd familiar, but humans in the main."  
  
"They cant possibly inject every person in the world with the blood."  
  
"Maybe not. But they could find a way to distribute it, by manipulating it in a manner that it might only need to be inhaled or eaten or whatever. What the runes on me are saying is that Alec will stop it right? But his runes, what exactly did they say?"  
  
"That Alec is going to bring about the end of the world as we know it."  
  
"And what did mine say?"  
  
"When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless. He will not be alone, but with his chosen mate will bring the world up from it's knees."  
  
"And what did his say about killing all the humans?"  
  
"That part was weird, it seemed inconsistent. It said something like...When the plague that threatens mankind arises, one man alone will deliver the helpless to the fate by which had been sought."  
  
"And you interpreted that as him killing them all?"  
  
"How else could it be? The fate sought is them all dead. Do you think that it could be something else?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So did you find out a way to stop what we've figured is going to happen?"  
  
"Yeah. I managed to get Logan to let me go to his house and check up on his hard-drive files."  
  
"The police hadn't confiscated it all?"  
  
"Surprisingly no, the whole set-up was exactly the same as it was last time I was there. But that's a good thing - right?"  
  
"Yeah. So what did you find out?"  
  
"I found the actual original scripts in his files. The one that we need to know goes..."  
  
Max reached into her pocket, unfolding a piece of wrinkled paper from his pocket,  
  
"When the chosen one's blood is spilled, the plague threatening man will cease to exist."  
  
Luke gasped at what she had said, lowering his voice even further,  
  
"You mean to tell me Max that according to the ancient prophesies, that the only way to stop this plague is to kill Alec? But that doesn't make sense, how can that change the distribution of it?"  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. Let's think about this carefully. Alec is the chosen one."  
  
"You're the messenger."  
  
"The humans are the helpless."  
  
"So he is going to deliver them, when the plague is ready..."  
  
"But if he's dead, he cant deliver them."  
  
"True, but cant someone else just deliver them?"  
  
They both sat thoughtfully in silence, before Luke lifted his head up, talking out his ideas slowly,  
  
"He has to deliver them somewhere no one else can. But where can Alec go that no one else can?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay, who is Alec? He's an X5. One of the top soldiers from Manticore. He's been on dozens of missions, only one deep-cover. He is a clone of 493."  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Right. So..."  
  
"Luke, you said it. He was one of the top soldiers from Manticore. That's the one place he can go. Because he is a clone, he can go back to Manticore. As Ben. He can deliver the helpless to Manticore."  
  
"That cant work, Manticore was created by Sandeman as something to oppose the familiars, the two cant be working together."  
  
"Yeah it can, think about it. The familiars create this plague, inject it into a series of transgenics and release them so they go back to Manticore. They're carriers - like the virus between Logan and me. Any contact with humans and they'll pass it on, who will continue to pass it on. It all makes sense."  
  
"It's really far fetched. But, I think you might be onto something. So I guess, what's going to have to happen is..."  
  
Alec made his way into HQ quietly, stopping as Max's voice carried through to him as his hand hovered above the doorknob. He heard her hiccup loudly before she spoke,  
  
"I have to kill Alec."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
What will happen? I'm as clueless as you all. But (wiggles eyebrows) lets just keep going and find out. Reviews please (I don't have to remind you.) 


	21. It Had To Be Done

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; October 11th 2022  
  
2130 hours  
  
Alec heard Max's voice clearly, yet he took a minute, repeating it in his head as he struggled to come to terms with what she had said,  
  
"I have to kill Alec."  
  
She was going to kill him. He knew why more or less, it had to do with the runes, the shroud of death and why she had been seeing Logan secretly behind his back.  
  
"I have to kill Alec."  
  
Scrap everything that their relationship had meant, all that they had been to one another. He had to get out of there, because if it came to a battle to the end, he didn't think he would be able to kill her, even if she could him.  
  
"I have to kill Alec."  
  
He gave one regretful look at the door to headquarters, before turning on his heels and running as fast as he could, composing himself not to look back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max looked at Luke, his face set into a grim expression of determination. She felt as though her world was crashing down around her,  
  
"I wont do it. I cant."  
  
"Then someone else is going to have to. But you're the messenger, you play an important part in this and it just might be that you're the one who is destined to do it. Why else would you be fated into this whole twisted thing?"  
  
"Then we need to find Alec and tell him."  
  
"Good luck",  
  
The two turned as Mole's gruff voice echoed around them, seeing him standing staring at them from the entrance,  
  
"He just ran out of TC, sentries contacted me, they thought something might be wrong. So are you two gonna tell me what's going on?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mole gave a snort of annoyance and then fixed his steely gaze on Max,  
  
"You believe this Logan guy?"  
  
"He didn't tell me, it was written in his files."  
  
"Doesn't mean it's true."  
  
"We have Alec's and my runes too, they spell out that something serious is going to happen."  
  
"You want a way to examine the situation? A way to figure out a different explanation?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then think about this Max, Alec was recaptured by Manticore like 8 months ago or something. Right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you ever think that while he was there, someone injected this plague deal into him. This trigger you talk about that brought about Alec's runes. Maybe the virus plague thing wont come into effect until it is triggered."  
  
Max looked at him in amazement, it made perfect sense,  
  
"So are you thinking that if we take him back to Manticore, we can get rid of it before it kills all the people?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"But we cant. I mean, he'd never go back."  
  
"He would for you Max."  
  
"I can't ask him that."  
  
"You're going to have to. Or this will be on you. Every single human being will die and it will be all your fault."  
  
Luke looked up, shocked at Mole,  
  
"Ease up, you're driving her into guilt already. This is Max's call, we stand by you no matter what."  
  
"Either way Max, it's on you. Honestly, it doesn't make a difference to me, I hate humans. But do you want something like that on your conscience. Do you think Alec does? You need to decided what's best here."  
  
She hung her head down, trying to clear out the roaring thoughts plaguing her,  
  
"Do you really think Manticore is the answer?"  
  
"It's either there or killing him. Are you willing to sacrifice his life for the lives of millions?"  
  
"I just can't take him back there. But I don't think I could kill him either."  
  
"Knowing Alec, going back to Manticore would be worse than death."  
  
"Looks like the decision has been made then Max, you know what you have to do..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Alec flinched slightly as the man he had asked if he wanted to buy Andy, only to discover he didn't have any, was starting to get angry,  
  
"What you mean, you don't have it on you?"  
  
"Well, like I said, sir, if you just wanna give me your name and address, I promise I'll pop it in the mail tomorrow."  
  
"You wack punk!"  
  
He stormed off and Alec nodded in frustration, while he and Max continued walking along through the Steelhead territory. He couldn't bite his tongue any longer,  
  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
Finally Bird stepped into view,  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
Alec almost threw his hands up in the air to celebrate,  
  
"Finally! You realize how long I've been waiting for you?"  
  
Bird grinned at him,  
  
"Not nearly as long as I've been waiting for you."  
  
He raised his gun, causing Max and Alec to quickly dodge out of the way. Alec zigzagged up to him, flipping so that he was behind him. Another Steelhead approached them with his gun raised and Max swiftly kicked him down. Alec leaned down, wrenching the gun from Bird's hand and flipped him into some crates. The man Max had kicked came at her with spikes coming out of his forearm. She blocked his attack and kicked him forcefully in the back.  
  
Alec stopped, cracking his knuckles, feeling completely satisfied with the fight. Zack came up to him, taking him completely by surprise as he grabs him by the throat. Max shoved the Steelhead she was beating on out of the way,  
  
"Zack!"  
  
He eyed her suspiciously as he held Alec in midair by his throat with just one hand. Zack pulled out a gun and trained it on her. She didn't hesitate,  
  
"Zack. It's me. It's Max."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Zack, it's me. Zack? It's Max."  
  
He didn't speak, his eyes darting around as though he were remembering unseen memories. Finally he came back to reality,  
  
"You're an X5. Show me your barcode."  
  
She didn't move and Alec choking, managed to splutter out his advice,  
  
"Max, show it to him already."  
  
She turned around, pulling her hair aside to flash him her barcode. It was obvious he was matching it to other memories. Zack dropped Alec, who fell to the ground gasping, as Zack spoke,  
  
"You're 452. I know you. You're in my unit."  
  
"That's right. I'm Max."  
  
"Max."  
  
"Come on. Let's get you out of here."  
  
Zack wavered, staring at the Steelheads lying on the ground,  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They're not in our unit."  
  
The two walk away, Alec watches after them, still trying to regulate his breathing,  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; The Space Needle; October 11th 2022  
  
2300 hours  
  
Max came up the top silently, knowing in her heart that Alec would be there. He spoke before turning to even see if it were her,  
  
"You know, it seems like you always put others before me. Like how you saved Logan's life even though he tried to kill me. Or like that time when Zack nearly crushed my windpipe, you were more worried about taking him somewhere where you two could talk, instead of seeing if I was alright."  
  
She moved over to the edge where he was standing, her hands in her pockets as she followed his gaze over the city,  
  
"You're always alright."  
  
"I'm not now. As much as I resent the fact that I never come first in your life, this time I get it. Millions of people will die."  
  
"We'll find a way around it."  
  
"I've got a way around it."  
  
He looked at her, his normally sparkling green eyes, almost black in the night. Silently, he handed her a knife and held his arms out,  
  
"Do it or I'll jump."  
  
"I wont kill you Alec."  
  
"Then you're pretty much killing millions of innocent humans. People like you."  
  
She reached for him and he dodged, moving so that he was lying down on the graffiti covered surface. He pulled her dangling arm and she fell to her knees next to him, her free hand landing with the knife poised high above his chest, aimed straight at his heart.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Max stared at his handsome face, torn over what to do.  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
She gave a gut-wrenching sob, catching his eye as she slammed the blade down,  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
More soon, but I hope the suspense drives you guys crazy and inspires reviewing to take place. Fingers crossed and all that jazz. 


	22. Memory Lane

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:  
  
Alec's head rolled lifelessly to one side as the knife made contact with him, his eyes staring at her in an almost accepting manner. Max's face screwed up as she looked down at him, her heart feeling as though it were breaking,  
  
"It had to be done. I'm sorry, I had no choice."  
  
She hoisted his body over her shoulder, tears threatening to fall as she slowly carted his body down to the bottom. By the time she reached the bottom, he began to stir, his eyes opening to see his surroundings, a murky building,  
  
"Max. What happened, where are we?"  
  
"Abandoned building next to the Space Needle. I knocked you out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why couldn't you do that?"  
  
"Because I wasn't about to kill you, no matter what you said."  
  
"Then people will die."  
  
"Let them die, I'm not giving you up!"  
  
"Don't be selfish Max."  
  
"Don't you be selfish Alec, stop trying to do the honourable thing. You have no idea what this is doing to me. But we can't react until we know more."  
  
"I don't even know that much about this Max."  
  
"How did you know people would die?"  
  
"The whole shroud of death deal. I figure I must have something to do with its arrival. And the whole 'I have to kill Alec' deal pretty much tipped me off."  
  
"The runes, they say you're going to bring about the end of the world as we know it."  
  
"Wow, I always knew I was destined for great things. So when are you going to kill me?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then like I mentioned before. Twice. People will die."  
  
"No they wont."  
  
"Hows that? Unless you kill me."  
  
"I'm not going to kill you!"  
  
Alec looked up at her, her weary face creased with anxiety and worry, as she snapped handcuffs on his hands, connecting him around a pole,  
  
"This is just so you don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Gee thanks. So you plan to leave me here to starve until you think of a plan?"  
  
"I have a plan. I'm calling in a favour from an old friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Catholic Church; October 12th 2022  
  
0900 hours  
  
Max paused outside the church to look at the sign she had once seen there before,  
  
OUR LADY OF THE SACRED HEART CHURCH  
  
SUNDAY MASS 8:00 AM 9:00 AM 11:00 AM  
  
WEEKDAYS 7:00 PM  
  
REV. L. M. WINSTON  
  
"Guess Father Destry quit...",  
  
She mumbled as she pushed past the heavy wood doors into the church. Taking a pew near the back, hidden in the shadows, she sat.  
  
And waited.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Catholic Church; October 13th 2022  
  
2100 hours  
  
He came in confidently, his head held high, yet as he approached the Virgin Mary statue, his eyes became downcast, respectful. Max waited while he stood there, his mouth moving in a silent prayer, his gift left for her underneath. She shuddered, hoping he hadn't reverted to his old teeth- pulling ways. But now that he was back at Manticore, he was probably killing prisoners during what she called 'target practice'. As he turned around, she blurred next to him, tapping him on the shoulder,  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you'd given up your faith."  
  
"Never happen, the lady protects me. Because I believe in her...It's good to see you Max."  
  
"You too Ben its real good to see you."  
  
He gestured to the wooden bench near them and they sat down. His eyes traced her face as he spoke,  
  
"I come here after mass. All those people, I... I feel like I cant be touched by her if there are so many seeking her protection."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you really Maxie? I thought you'd long given up everything you used to believe in."  
  
"It comes and goes. Deep down there's something there. But sometimes I wonder if we are worthy of her love. We weren't intended to be on this earth."  
  
"If we weren't intended, then we would have never been created. It's a simple as that."  
  
"Its anything but simple."  
  
Ben looked up at the statue again, a smile glowing on his face. He sat rigidly with a straight back - he looked like the soldier he had chosen to be.  
  
"What are you doing here Max?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
He chuckled and she felt a rush of annoyance, but with a chill of fear at the same time,  
  
"How could I possibly help you?"  
  
"Alec's in trouble. I needed to ask you some things."  
  
"Why should I help you?"  
  
"For old times sake, please. I am begging you as your little sister. Please help me help him."  
  
Ben turned away, his eyes trailing to his fidgeting hands,  
  
"You must think I'm some sicko, falling for you when you call me your big brother."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You're a good liar, you ever been told that?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't lying."  
  
"What do you need to know?"  
  
"I need to know what you all know about the prophecy that Sandeman created Alec and me to stop."  
  
His blood ran cold as he moved his head around to look at her. It seemed as though everything was happening in slow motion,  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"What do you know about it Ben?"  
  
"I know nothing."  
  
"I saw that look that passed over your face just then. Please, tell me Ben!"  
  
"I don't know enough to tell you. If you want to know more, you need to talk to Lydecker."  
  
"You put me in the same room as him and I'll kill him."  
  
"Then I'll sit between the two of you."  
  
He pulled back his sleeve to look at the time, standing and looking down at her. He smiled weakly,  
  
"Be at the High Place in an hour. I'll bring him and you can talk to him."  
  
She eyed him with a guarded look on her face,  
  
"Is this some trick?"  
  
"Max, if we wanted you at Manticore, we'd have taken you back when I had you captured."  
  
"I'm trusting you."  
  
"I won't break that trust. Just be there."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
More coming, I bought this really great top today for Australia Day and so I'm feeling inspired. Yay! 


	23. Where I Want You

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:  
  
Seattle; The Space Needle; October 13th 2022  
  
2230 hours  
  
Max tried her best not to punch Lydecker as he made himself comfortable in a moth-eaten couch inside the needle. She sank to the floor, her eyes watching everything around her.  
  
"What can I help you with Max?"  
  
"Wouldn't you be more comfortable calling me 452?"  
  
"Would you be more comfortable?"  
  
"I don't want to play these games."  
  
"So then just ask me what you want to know."  
  
She paused and Ben gave her a reassuring smile behind Lydecker's back.  
  
"You have to tell me everything you know about the prophecy that Sandeman created Alec and myself for."  
  
Max saw Ben smirk at her repeated sentence,  
  
"I need to know how it can be stopped."  
  
Lydecker crossed his legs with a smile of his old face,  
  
"I have to tell you."  
  
She pouted, fuming,  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Well that convinced me Max. Have you deciphered your runes?"  
  
"Yes, which is what I am doing here. Alec's runes have produced a really weird message which says that he's going to be responsible for all the bad stuff that has been said is going to happen."  
  
He creased his already wrinkled brow,  
  
"What can I do about that?"  
  
"You can help us. We - some of us transgenics - figured that he has been injected with some sort of plague last time he was here at Manticore. I want you to give me the anti-virus which will counteract whatever is in him."  
  
"There isn't anything in him that there shouldn't be."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I'm not. You can bring him by the new facility and I can run some tests on him if you like."  
  
"And when you're done, we'll be walking out of there alive and without any new silver bracelets attached to us."  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"That doesn't mean much to me."  
  
Lydecker looked helplessly at Ben, who stepped forward into Max's view,  
  
"Then you have mine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; New Manticore Holding Facility; October 14th 2022  
  
0500 hours  
  
"Just relax 494, or should I say Alec. The test results should be back any minute now. We've just run some spinals to examine your DNA and also just a blood analysis to see if there is some virus planted in you - "  
  
Lydecker stopped speaking as a lab tech rushed in the room handing him a silver metal file, then rushed out again.  
  
"And here they are. Let me see... Hmm - interesting. Or rather, strange."  
  
He trailed off and Alec found himself yelping as he lifted his head up,  
  
"Strange? Strange! Strange is not something I want to be hearing!"  
  
He blurred from the bed he was laying on, to a standing position, before being yanked back by Max's sudden hold on his shirt collar. He opened his mouth to protest and she silenced with a 'you do, you die' look, then pushed him behind her with her hand,  
  
"What's so strange about his DNA results?"  
  
"According to the lab guys, a small section of his genetic coding has been altered. It really shouldn't even be possible."  
  
"What part and how?"  
  
"Some sort of magnetic field has managed to distort some of his DNA markers, which were already tampered with in order to inject other DNA. In one particular strand, the markers are severely modified."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"It means Max, that the particular function of the altered DNA strand isn't what it should be. That is, the runes that appeared on your boyfriend here aren't what they should've been. They've been changes, distorted - "  
  
"By this unknown magnetic force."  
  
Alec moved his gaze back and forth between Lydecker and Max, as though he were a spectator at a riveting tennis match. The two looked at him curiously as his eyes darted around wildly and he mumbled incoherently. Max gave him a dirty look as she tapped her foot impatiently,  
  
"Alec, spit out whatever you're rambling on under your breath. Not even my hearing's that good."  
  
He replied slowly, as if he were rationally talking out his thoughts,  
  
"A strong magnetic force. It shouldn't be that I would have come across such a thing. Crazy biohazard, sure. But I'm immune to such a thing. A magnetic field, that's a stumper. Unless, it was perhaps caused by a memory erasing bracelet which works on the basic principle of magnets altering brain waves to 'brain wash' those inflicted to it."  
  
Lydecker's jaw literally dropped as all three X5's eyes became trained on him. Ben took an obvious step towards him, as if to ward off the other two from trying anything. Finally, the Colonel recovered from Alec's theory and managed to croak out a response,  
  
"I suppose, yes, it's possible."  
  
"Possible or probable?"  
  
Ben glared at Alec; his twin was challenging Lydecker with a look of utter contempt running ramped in his eyes,  
  
"We couldn't have possibly known that this would happen."  
  
"Well it did happen and now how the fuck are we going to save humanity!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Alec's face screwed up further with anger and he glanced around the room annoyed. Lydecker's eyes were narrowed with frustration; Max was staring at Alec's wrist, where the silver bracelet still was attached; and Ben was standing, resembling a lost little boy. The silence ensued and Alec broke it, his eyes trained intently on his twin,  
  
"Would you cut that out!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop looking like that! I can't stand that look on our faces!"  
  
"Get used to it. And it's my face; you're my clone 494. Don't forget that."  
  
"Great, I'm the clone of a psychotic overly religious dentist."  
  
They glared at each other, mirror of anger, with fists clenched in case the verbal turned to physical. Both jumped unexpectedly at Lydecker's angrily irritated bark, which rang out through the room,  
  
"Soldiers, stand down!"  
  
Alec resisted the urge to salute the bastard, forcing himself to sit back down on his bed. Ben's face fell as Lydecker narrowed his eyes at him and he too sat down. The older man turned to Max, the only semi-rational one left in the room,  
  
"There may be a way to reconstruct the original runes. We can examine Alec's old files to see what the DNA strand was originally intended to function as - what the runes were meant to say. It will take some time though - a few days up to a week..."  
  
"Do it."  
  
""And whilst you may be used to others jumping at your every wish, I still consider myself your superior. And there is a catch. I am offering you a deal - I want something in return."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I need you to take out a target."  
  
"I'm not a killer!"  
  
"It's the only way you'll get what you want. You do want to save the world - don't you?"  
  
He smiled sickly at her, knowing that he had her just where he wanted. She sighed, glancing over at Alec, whose eyes demonstrated clearly both his disapproval of the suggested arrangement and his distrust of Lydecker. The latter she knew was probably a result of their last reunion and because he had probably the one who had repeatedly sent Alec to Psy-Ops.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ho hum where's the love people? Just not getting that many reviews ( but I'll keep writing anyway, just might not be as good as it could. 


	24. Choosing Right Or Wrong

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:  
  
Seattle; New Manticore Holding Facility; October 14th 2022  
  
0520 hours  
  
Max eyed Lydecker apprehensively,  
  
"Who's the target?"  
  
"A Taiwanese man by the name of Xen Ziao. He is attempting to create a version of Manticore of his own. As you know, his home country is in the middle of a long-winded war with China and although Taiwan is winning, it seems that the political scale could be greatly overthrown through the introduction of such a facility. He has come across some remarkable information which can aid in helping him create the ultimate soldier."  
  
"And what's so great about them - huh Deck? No flight risk?"  
  
"Amongst others. They are special because they are like you Max."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"No junk DNA. I take it by the surprised look on your face, you thought I didn't know about that? I know everything. These soldiers in the making, they surpass you - no emotion, no feeling. No pain receptors."  
  
"So they'd be like White and his flunkies - an incredibly high pain threshold?"  
  
"No - better. They would experience whatever would bring about pain, but their bodies wouldn't register it. Thus, no matter how much pain inflicted, they are unable to absorb the actual painful feeling. It's a very complicated process, which would involve tampering with nerve cell endings. Bottom line is, this man could create an army so advanced, superior and highly skilled - they could take over the world."  
  
"So you want me to catch the guy, get the info and kill him?"  
  
"Just the latter. The man has been said to possess a phenomenal photographic memory. You need to kill him and everything to do with this project will be lost. You need to kill him before he leaves Washington DC - he leaves at midnight four days from now. You do that, and I will supply you with all the information you want on this oncoming plague. After all, we have our own source locked up in the basement. So you two take a minute to discuss your options. Just come out when you're ready."  
  
Lydecker stood, buttoning his jacket as he smirked at Max. He left the room, quickly followed by Ben - leaving the door open just a crack. She found herself sinking onto the bed where Alec already sat.  
  
"I don't like it Max."  
  
"What choice do we have Alec, what else can we do?"  
  
"You have never acted as an assassin. I wont let you now, the guilt will eat you alive."  
  
"Think about this! What is the life of one man for millions? You said it you8rself before, if we don't do something, millions will die."  
  
His head dropped, crestfallen and she reached out to caress his face with her hands gently,  
  
"Try to understand, we have no choice. Just be thankful that it is killing this guy over you."  
  
"That might not be what the right way is. In fact, I really don't think that it will be that simple as one life instead of mine. Logan's files were the ones that said my blood being shed would stop it all from happening. No matter what Lydecker tells us, my being dead is the solution."  
  
"Not an option."  
  
"The only thing that he can possibly tell us is if I am on the destined side of good or bad. Right or wrong."  
  
"Don't you want to know that?"  
  
"I know what I am Max, I'm not some evil psycho. I'll leave that for my clone. Let's just walk out of here - you and me. We go back to TC and we try to figure out what this plague is and how we can stop it."  
  
"I want to know what your runes say though, it might tell us something we really need to know."  
  
"Are you willing to kill a man for it."  
  
"He's not just any man, he's a copycat trying to create the same hell that I have been running from my whole life."  
  
"So that makes him eligible for a death warrant?"  
  
"Him being successful could end the world that we live in."  
  
"Kill him then."  
  
"At least he's not an innocent man like Robert Berrisford."  
  
As soon as the words had left her lips, Max knew that she had gone too far. Alec nudged her as he turned away, staring emptily into space,  
  
"Get out of here, tell Lydecker you'll be his lackey."  
  
"Alec, I'm doing this for us. For you, for me - for the entire human race. I'm not doing anything that you wouldn't do yourself, that you haven't done in the past."  
  
"Then go, be the white knight, the heroine. Save the day Max, you're good at that - no one will think you sold out."  
  
She stared at him, feeling completely deflated. Finally he glanced at her with narrowed eyes. Max copied Alec's facial expression, standing up to utter the last word,  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
She turned, walking out and Alec watched after her regretfully before laying down on his back to stare up at the ceiling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
0700 hours  
  
Lydecker walked into the room later that morning, his eyes twinkling behind his coke bottle glasses,  
  
"Can I get you anything Alec?"  
  
"No. Has she gone?"  
  
"Yes, she left just then, she has some recon to do first before she makes her move."  
  
"And if she gets caught killing him, can you risk that exposure?"  
  
"She gets caught, I have the power to get her out. She knows what she has to do and how she has to kill him - but I'm sure you'll be the first to point out that Ben could always give her pointers on that."  
  
"Why her? Why not one of your other GI Joe dolls?"  
  
"Because Max is special. We both know it. She is everything a soldier should be and more. Her killing this man just proves that she will always be my kid, I will always have a hold over her that no one - not even you - can override."  
  
"So this is some power trip deal?"  
  
"That's what life only ever is. Power. Those who want it and those who have it - there's only two groups of people. Now the question is, if she does what I have told her to - what group does she belong to? And where does that leave you?"  
  
He chuckled lightly and Alec sat upright to glare at the older man,  
  
"It's always about playing with our minds, isn't it?"  
  
"What ever makes you say that 494. Alec really doesn't suit you. You were my best soldier, the highest ranking, best performing. I know part of you misses that, the respect, the honour. You were held in awe by the entire facility and you threw the chance to have all that again by choosing to be with her. A rogue that you was the reason you spent your first 6 months in Psy-Ops."  
  
"I believe you were the reason I was there, all of the times."  
  
"It was necessary."  
  
"Yeah coz I was so likely to run. But maybe you were on to something there. But that next time, that wasn't necessary. I wasn't betraying Manticore."  
  
"Then what were you doing?"  
  
"I loved her! And you killed her. I could have made them leave, killed him and not her."  
  
"It was necessary for both Robert and Rachel Berrisford to be taken out."  
  
"IT WAS NEVER NECESSARY! Everyone found out we existed anyway, and now all that happens is we are constantly looking over our backs to see what humans are aiming their guns at us. My best friend was killed by those fuckers! EXPOSURE? Look around, it's already happened and that means two innocent people's lives were wrecked for nothing. And now Berrisford will fight against us, instead of the possibility we once had of him fighting for us."  
  
Alec gasped as he finished his screaming and leaned over, panting wildly,  
  
"She didn't deserve to die."  
  
He knew that Lydecker wouldn't have been able to hear the last pitiful comment, but the man seemed to know what he was thinking as he sat down next to him, giving him a sympathetic look,  
  
"You're like a son to me Alec. I hate to see you upset like this. What can I do to make up what I put you through?"  
  
"You cant win me over. I know you're trying to win Max, but you wont. She will never come back to this place."  
  
"I know that. I wasn't trying to..."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
Alec fell silent as he thought about what he could get from Lydecker, what he could gain if he acted like the Colonel had the upper hand,  
  
"I want to talk to White, I have some questions for him."  
  
Lydecker looked down at the ground, shifting his feet awkwardly. Eventually he looked up at the transgenic,  
  
"Out of the question. I'm sorry, I just can't let you do that."  
  
"What is it you're not telling me?"  
  
"Nothing like that. I let you talk to him, then Max wont have to kill Xen because you would have found out everything already."  
  
"He's your source, you can't really trust everything he tells you!"  
  
"I'm not that careless. He is put repeatedly under a Psy-Ops process so we can find out what we need to know."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"You'll find out all in good time soldier."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm lost. Reviews can be my light... 


	25. Winning Against Weakness

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:  
  
Washington DC; Grand Hyatt Hotel; October 18h 2022  
  
2200 hours  
  
Max pulled uncomfortably at the binding catsuit covering her body as she kept her eyes zoomed in on the fat Taiwanese man standing by the window. She kept watching as he disappeared, only to emerge minutes later through the front lobby doors of the hotel,  
  
"Looks like you're living it up... At least your last days were comfortable."  
  
She scaled down the side of the building she was perched on in superman style, jumping onto her bike and following the lavish limo on its way.  
  
They stopped just outside an abandoned lot on the outskirts on the city, Max shivered as she jumped off her bike, silently following the Asian man with his two pushover bodyguards. She took another step towards them, cursing as a twig snapped loudly on her feet,  
  
"Oh I suck at this undercover crap!"  
  
All three men looked up at the sound echoing through the area, but not in time as their assailant came rushing at them with extraordinary speed and power. Max bowled over the two bodyguards, the larger hitting the ground and being knocked unconscious. The second landed on his friend, bouncing up into fighting stance. She rolled her eyes at him,  
  
"I so don't have time for this."  
  
She cracked his jaw with a hefty swing punch and he grunted, lashing out and kicking her several times in the stomach. Max doubled over in pain, looking up in time to see his fist connect with her face. Falling to the ground, she head him turn to his boss and mutter something in mandarin, before delivering a kick into her curled up body. He leaned down to look at her, speaking in a thick accent,  
  
"You're a pretty one."  
  
Max flipped onto her feet, tripping him and cracking him over the head, knocking his unconscious,  
  
"And you're not."  
  
She took a moment to collect herself, her injuries soon forgotten as she turned to look at her target,  
  
"So you're the man that's causing the fuss?"  
  
He backed away scared and she grinned,  
  
"Something wrong Xen?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the last person you'll ever see."  
  
"What - what do you want?"  
  
"What do I want?"  
  
She laughed, a hollow and frightening sound to the man, who was trying to shrink away as she stepped even closer to him,  
  
"I want to be able to step out in this world without worrying about thermal scans. Without worrying about exposure, runes, fighting with my boyfriend - if he even is that anymore. Most of all though, I want Manticore to never have existed. Even if that means I never would have been."  
  
Max caught the spark of recognition in his eyes as she mentioned Manticore. She paused, before continuing,  
  
"Oh you recognise that one do you? Yeah well since my list of wants seems to be something that just wont ever be, I'll have to settle for eliminating any chance of what happened to me ever happening again. I wont let you make another hell for soldiers to be genetically engineered out of."  
  
"You kill me?"  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"I don't want to have to kill you little girl."  
  
"How many times do I have to say this? Girls kick ass, and I will win. I've got the gene pool working in my favour here - I can't say the same for you."  
  
He whipped a gun out of his coat and pointed it at her, causing her to laugh,  
  
"You haven't figured this out yet, have you? You think that you can pull out your plastic pistol and point it at me, the genetic soldier. And you'll walk right out of this place, get on your private helicopter back to your country and create a whole army of mutants? But it's really the other way around. You think I'm the whack? The fact is, you're the whack. See, what you don't know is you're already in the last two minutes of your life."  
  
She blurred at him, grabbing his gun and pushing him onto the ground,  
  
"And another thing I just seem to keep repeating, I hate guns!"  
  
Max raised her head to one side, hearing a helicopter in the distance approaching,  
  
"You know, I wasn't going to kill you. I was just going to relocate you, I never thought that you were actually what Lydecker said you were."  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"You're a monster. You want to fool around to create the perfect soldier, but what you want to do is wrong."  
  
"You're soldier, created."  
  
"Yeah, created in a lab. By a sick bastard like you. When will you people learn? You can't play god! It just doesn't work like that!"  
  
"Please, don't kill me!"  
  
"Begging, a sign of weakness. What sort of role model would you be for your soldiers anyway?"  
  
"You're a killer."  
  
"Straight up."  
  
She snapped his neck, looking down regretfully, coldly at his body one last time before she ran off. Even her genetic eyes not capturing the silver briefcase on the front seat of the limo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; New Manticore Holding Facility; October 19th 2022  
  
0100 hours  
  
Max stalked into the holding facility, giving grudged looks at the X7s she passed by. This place was very different to the layout she had experienced twice at the old Gillette facility. Here, she realised it was much more laid back with soldiers not barricaded, locked in and lights turned off at a certain time. She guessed they had free rein in a way. Not to say that she wasn't tempted to set them all free again. She made her way into the room Alec was supposed to be in, stopping angrily as she saw him sitting comfortably watching television with Ben and Lydecker, the three laughing as though they were old buddies. She coughed loudly at the doorway, making her presence known. He ignored her, continuing to be entertained by the junk of his boob tube.  
  
"So I go out, get my ass kicked and kill a guy, while you sit here all cosy and comfy watching TV?"  
  
"What can I say I've always had a love for it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Alec stretched out on the bed in his crappy No-Tel Motel room, his eyes glued on the TV, despite their being a woman next to him. She leaned over and touched his barcode,  
  
"This is so cool. Does it say how much you cost?"  
  
She giggled and Alec didn't budge his gaze as he answered,  
  
"A lot more than you, sweetheart."  
  
"Is it a gang thing?"  
  
"You guessed my secret."  
  
"So how come you're not out gangbanging, then?"  
  
"Well, 'cause sometimes a guy can have a lot more fun on his own."  
  
"So you're on the lam."  
  
"Oh, you're so intuitive. Hey...(Hands her some cash)...Why don't you go grab us something to eat, will you?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She dressed and Alec resumed his concentration on the TV.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Answer me Alec! What the hell were you doing just sitting around all chummy with them?"  
  
"I don't know how I am supposed to answer that Max. Did you just expect me to sit around all pining for you for four days? I was bored, they gave me a TV and I asked them if they wanted to stick around because as much as I love the tube, I need some human company otherwise I go stir crazy!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"How did your errand go anyway, walk away with some satisfactory blood on your hands?"  
  
" You're an asshole."  
  
She stormed out and he watched after her, feeling almost proud at having affected her with his words for once.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Isn't she just a bitch? Yeah I thought that as she becomes more impatient with the oncoming end of the world and all she should revert to her original self - Max the bitch (and I love her still, Jessica Alba is one of my favourite actresses). So anyways, it's getting pretty close and what is going to happen? Really, I don't know. Well I kind of do but if you people review I might know faster. He he... 


	26. The Truth Is Revealed

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:  
  
Lydecker looked up to see Max storm into his office, her hair raggedly framing her reddening face,  
  
"You did good. My clean up crew reported that you killed him precisely, though perhaps not in the manner I would have preferred, but still a good clean job."  
  
"I held up my end of the deal. Now its your turn."  
  
"Here."  
  
He slid a piece of folded paper at her,  
  
"It's everything you wanted to know. You and Alec are free to leave now."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?"  
  
"Nothing makes me prouder than two of my kids saving the world. Especially since it is you two, the ones I always had a soft spot for."  
  
"You once tried to kill me."  
  
"I tried to kill myself too. We make mistakes Max, I've always known you were special. These runes are just proof to that. Now go, you're always welcome here - I hope you know that. But right now, you have a destiny to fulfil."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max stood at the doorway again, her eyes avoiding Alec as she spoke icily into the room,  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Sure Max, whatever you say."  
  
"Cut the crap Alec, we're leaving."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"You're seriously thinking about staying here?"  
  
"It's got to beat the drive home with you breathing down my neck."  
  
"Then stay."  
  
"Like you'd let me. I'm coming."  
  
"Good. Lets go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Max and Alec's Apartment; October 19th 2022  
  
1000 hours  
  
Alec watched with a sinking feeling as Max slammed the door to their bedroom in his face. She hadn't talked the whole trip home - she was extremely livid with him. He wanted to find the humour in the situation, or go in there and apologise, but he really had no idea what he was supposed to do or say. Instead, he sank onto the couch and turned on his beloved television.  
  
* * * * *  
  
1100 hours  
  
Max stormed out of their bedroom; her hair hacked up to her shoulders, strands sticking to her tank top everywhere. Alec stifled his surprise- choking cough as he stared up at her. She kicked him angrily and grabbed at the remote, clicking the television off,  
  
"Hey! I was watching that!"  
  
"So what, you weren't even going to come in and see if I was okay? Or to say you were sorry?"  
  
"What was I supposed to say Max? You'd have been angry with me still anyway and why should I be the one that apologises - huh? You're still gonna use me as a punching bag."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Yeah well you're not ranking too high on my list right now either. And what the hell did you do to your hair?"  
  
He could see the tearstains fading on her cheeks, but she had provoked him now and he wasn't about to be lenient just because she was a girl. Or because she was his girl - if he could still call her that.  
  
"I cut it brainiac."  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't realise."  
  
"I hate you Alec."  
  
"You already said that. Twice. Wanna make it a third time lucky deal?"  
  
"I don't know what I ever saw in you!"  
  
"Then if you hate me so much, why are you still here?"  
  
"Because I am not running again. We're supposed to save the world and we will. Then I'll kick your fat, lazy, sorry ass."  
  
"All because I didn't come in the room to see if you were okay?"  
  
"That's what set me over the edge you ass. There are so many things wrong between us, I don't know where to start."  
  
"Spit it out Max, tell me everything you hate about me - you never used to have a problem telling me."  
  
He stood up to face her, both glaring with hands on their hips,  
  
"You really want to know huh? You really want me to list everything you've done to make me angry? I thought you'd have had enough that time I kicked your ass in the ring."  
  
"Bring it."  
  
"You..."  
  
"I'm waiting..."  
  
"Alec just shut up, for one you never shut up!"  
  
He grabbed at his heart in mocking pain,  
  
"Max stop, that hurts!"  
  
"You tried to get me to kill you, you selfish bastard!"  
  
She kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over in surprise,  
  
"I'm having a sense of de'ja'vu here."  
  
She planted her foot swiftly into his leg and he grabbled at it in pain.  
  
"Yeah well you asked for it. You screw everything up! You couldn't even respond when I told you I loved you. I take it back now though."  
  
Max hit him, sending him flying into the couch. He crashed and rolled onto the floor,  
  
"Okay, you can stop with the rolling of punches now."  
  
She shook her head, elbowing Alec roughly in the neck. He gasped and grabbed at his throat, his breaths ragged and rough.  
  
"Fight me back Alec, I'm sure there's things you want to say."  
  
"I wont fight you."  
  
"Do it. Or are you scared you'll lose? Coz you know I'll kick your ass. Again."  
  
"Because if I fight you, you wont make it out alive."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Max threw another blow at him and he caught her wrist, blocking the attack and twisting her arm so that she flipped, falling onto her back on the floor. He stood above her, staring down,  
  
"Now can we stop this? You proved your point."  
  
"Don't even try the high and mighty role with me, you don't fool me at all. You think you can be the mature one in this - you cant."  
  
"Ah yes, coz you almost let me forget... I'm no Logan. Well I take that as an attribute of mine Maxie, I'm no backstabbing bastard child."  
  
"No, you opt to stab people in the front. Except for Rachel right? That was more of the gain her trust and then kill her when she falls for me."  
  
She lashed out with her feet, moving her body into a handstand and wrapping her legs around his neck to pull him to the floor. They fell next to one another, Alec gasping in pain,  
  
"That's the one thing you think you can keep going back to, just to get a reaction out of me. I'm not the one who killed a man out of their own free will."  
  
"You hypocrite. I killed a guy, so what? All you've ever been is a killer. Trouble. The only thing you know how to do is kill those that you love."  
  
Max watched, swallowing her heart as tears welled in his eyes. He shook them away angrily and stood, limping towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going? You can't just leave, we need to work out what we're going to do about these runes."  
  
"Screw saving the world, I just want to be as far away from you as possible. I'll do it on my own..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Fight! Fight! Fight! I have a little devil muse sitting on my shoulder chanting that over and over again and I have to admit, that scene was kinda fun to write. I am watching my Dark Angel video and mmm Alec just is so hot it is not funny. Way better than Logan (sorry all you fans). Anyways, I'd love for some reviews! If you can be bothered supporting me in my work, even if its bad. Reviews are reviews. 


	27. Ancient Prophecies

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; October 19th 2022  
  
2000 hours  
  
Alec looked over Luke's shoulder as he stood up from lying down on the couch. He placed the icepack Joshua had insisted he use on his leg, onto the desk next to him,  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Almost finished. Max is gonna be pissed when she finds out you took this from her."  
  
Luke gestured to the unfolded piece of paper he was studying and Alec resisted his usual reaction to smirk,  
  
"Yeah well when isn't she pissed?"  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"Lets just say, I probably won't be going home. Ever."  
  
"What did you do this time?"  
  
"Actually this time, believe it or not, it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Don't believe it."  
  
"Haha Luke, you're just plain funny."  
  
The anomaly grinned at his friend, stopping as he realised that Alec was being serious,  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"She went too far."  
  
Mole emerged next to him in his typical cloud of smoke,  
  
"When doesn't she? Its all that pretending to be a human that finally turned her into one angry bitch."  
  
"Lay off her Mole."  
  
"Why are you still sticking up for her? Look at you, you're bruised, battered and bleeding."  
  
"It's my fight, not yours."  
  
"Fine pretty boy, I was just offering moral support."  
  
"Well don't. Luke, we really need to get a move on here. We have no idea when this is all going to happen. Or what's going to happen."  
  
"Alec, just gimme a minute to - okay. Lets talk."  
  
Luke swivelled in his chair to face Alec and Mole, who had both retreated to the nearby couch. He scooted over to them, keeping his voice low and serious,  
  
"We've known that something was up with these familiars for a while - right? Ever since White's kid told Max about something called the 'Coming' - something that was bad for anyone not one of them. When Max's runes appeared, they told us that something was coming and that you - Alec would be the one to stop it, along with your chosen mate - who is Max, despite recent events. Now, what we are looking at is a plague that the familiars have created through the use of snakes as carriers of a pathogen that has no record in medical systems anywhere."  
  
"I hate snakes.",  
  
Alec muttered loudly under his breath and Mole glared at him,  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No offence man."  
  
"Oh yeah, none taken pretty boy."  
  
"Anyways, you're a lizard."  
  
"Same family."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes,  
  
"Listen to me, this is really serious."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay, now, where was I... Right, what Lydecker has given Max is the actual meaning of your runes - what they were intended to say before the characters got screwed around by this magnetic current."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Let me just finish what I was talking about first. Okay, so Max's runes are..."  
  
He fumbled through some sheets of paper in his lap and pulled one out, reading from it aloud,  
  
"When the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless. He will not be alone, but with his chosen mate will bring the world up from its knees."  
  
"Pretty deep stuff."  
  
"And then your mutated runes said..."  
  
He grabbed another crumpled sheet of paper,  
  
"When the plague that threatens mankind arises, one man alone will deliver the helpless to the fate by which had been sought."  
  
"Yeah that sounds like I'm really evil."  
  
"But we know that, that isn't right."  
  
"What about the solution?"  
  
Luke unfolded another sheet of paper, clearing his throat as though he were about to give an important oral presentation to his classmates,  
  
"When the chosen one's blood is spilled, the plague threatening man will cease to exist."  
  
"So that's it gents, it looks like no matter what, I'm a dead man."  
  
"Lets worry about that part later. Now, we have the real meaning of your runes."  
  
Luke reached over to his desk and brought forward the scrappy piece of paper Alec had stolen off Max,  
  
"The oncoming plague has been fated as a test of choice. The chosen one will pick the side of good or evil - his choice will determine the fate of the helpless and end the world as it is known."  
  
He looked up at the two sitting in front of him. Mole let out a cloud of smoke as he turned to stare at Alec too. The X5 looked back at them dazed,  
  
"That still doesn't tell us what's happening. I just - what does it mean?"  
  
"It means you have the choice to choose good or bad."  
  
"Well who's to say what is good and what is bad?"  
  
"That's up to you to decide. But we all know the familiars want to kill all the humans, that makes them bad."  
  
"Why would I choose their side though?"  
  
"Who knows? But we need to work on a way to find out when this is happening."  
  
"Yeah, good idea Luke."  
  
"Should I tell Max what we know?"  
  
"Lets just leave her out of this until we need her - if we need her."  
  
"She's destined to play a role in this Alec."  
  
"Yeah well until we know her role, lets just leave her be."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say boss. So lets see what we can find out about this plague bitch. Lets look for info on the pathogen, the doctor Max and Logan took Ray to, should have traces of info on their computer - we can hack into the mainframe now and take a peak."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Crash; October 22nd 2022  
  
2230 hours  
  
Max stared miserably at Original Cindy; ignoring the looks various guys passing by were shooting her. OC looked over at her, sighing, before commenting,  
  
"Boo, you're miserable. You're a sight. Just take your raggedy ass down to HQ and apologise to your boy."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't give me 'no', I lay the smack down on yo if you even try to give me lip again."  
  
"OC, just stay out of it okay, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"That's it, stand up. I'm so gonna kick yo ass."  
  
Max ignored her, sculling the rest of her beer, before blankly responding,  
  
"Even if I did apologise, like it would do any good. He's probably gone back to his usual ways of worming his way quite rapidly through the beds of Seattle's female population. And he's not my boy. Not anymore. And I'm glad."  
  
"Girl, don't even try that. You haven't seen your boy - and yes he is too your boy - for days now. You're pining away like anything and it ain't like you have some virus separating you, its just your masochist self."  
  
"Whose side are you on?"  
  
"Yours, always. But boo, your side is wearing thin. Them things that you said to Alec, they were harsh as. And a girl can see why he ain't been by to see you to apologise. Fool's stubborn as you. And he's hurting real bad."  
  
"He would've healed by now."  
  
"On the outside maybe, not emotionally though. But hey, what do I know anyway? I play for the all-girls team, like I always say - I'm just a big ol' lezbo."  
  
OC leaned back in her chair, sipping her drink and surveying the crowd. Sketchy waved at her from the bar and she gave him a small smile, shaking her head. The fool had better not come round here to bug Max about being a transgenic. She still hadn't told her girl here that she had told him the truth about her and Alec. But that could wait, Max had problems way bigger than bonehead over there.  
  
"Hey ladies."  
  
"Hey Sketchy."  
  
Max looked up at him glumly and he sat next to OC, grinning broadly. She eyed him distastefully,  
  
"What's got you all worked up? You kick it with some fine shortie?"  
  
"No, better. Well not better, but still good. I had my first article published."  
  
"Good on you boy, whatsit say? Still on the transgenic front?"  
  
Sketchy glanced over at Max, as he heard OC's words. Shaking his head, he replied,  
  
"Nah. It's about that new virus that has killed like 25 people already in the last two days. No one can figure out how these people are getting it, not even the CDC. Apparently, the deal is that these people catch it, and they're dead hours later. No one's ever seen anything like it."  
  
Max awoke from her daze and snatched the paper from his hand, staring down in horror at the article and photos of the deceased. Those killed from a virus. A plague. It was here.  
  
It was the end of the world.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
If this didn't make sense, oops I wrote it with my stereo cranking and I kept stopping to belt out lyrics. Colour me red. Anyways, review coz it makes you cool - go on, give in to peer pressure! I think I'm delirious from sleep deprivation. 


	28. Tragic Ends

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; October 22nd 2022  
  
2300 hours  
  
Alec yawned lightly as he stared up at the television hoisted from the ceiling in HQ. He flicked onto the news, stopping as the report on the screen caught his attention. He made a shushing noise and raised the volume,  
  
"...The death toll has risen to 32 and appears to be rising rapidly. This mysterious virus has been said to be the worse of any spread of disease, far surpassing such predecessors as the black plague and meningococcal. Authorities and medical experts are clueless as to the origins of the virus or how it can be contracted. Seattle has been closed off by the CDC as a biohazard, no one is able to enter or leave the city until more is known regarding this..."  
  
He turned to face Luke, his green eyes wild and frightened,  
  
"It's here!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
2355 hours  
  
"Alec its madness - suicide."  
  
"Luke, get out of my way."  
  
"No, I can't let you just go out there and confront the familiars on your own."  
  
"I die, it ends. I have to go."  
  
"Your signing your own death certificate!"  
  
"So be it, I have to do this, I was made to."  
  
"Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"You're logistics, you cant fight them. That is suicide."  
  
"You just cant..."  
  
"I can and I am. Thanks for everything Luke, I never would have made it this far without you."  
  
Alec clapped Luke on the back softly and shrugged into a black turtleneck sweater. He brushed crumbs off his black pants and pulled on a thick vest over the top of his ensemble,  
  
"So where is my final destination Luke, I know you have an idea how this is being spread."  
  
"Alec..."  
  
"C'mon, you know you want to do the honourable thing and save the humans - even if they hate us, its what we were born to do, protect our country and its citizens. Where am I going?"  
  
Luke sniffed, trying not to show any emotion,  
  
"They... the water supply. I think they've put some snake blood into the main water tank down at the government waterworks plant. Germs multiply faster in water. People are drinking it and getting sick."  
  
"But not everyone is getting sick."  
  
"Since the pulse, most try not to drink tap water. But I figure that they will all start to because there was that Evian plant that blew up last week. Without anyone entering the city, no water except from the tap will be available. Anyways, they mightn't have tampered with the supply yet. The familiars probably wanted to create public outcry first, so they went and injected a few dozen people."  
  
"Luke, what can I say? You're a genius!"  
  
Alec grinned at him as he pocketed a gun and tazer. He raised his eyebrows at his glum friend,  
  
"Thanks for everything. I mean it. Until I get back - if I get back - you're in charge around here okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just keep making me proud."  
  
"You're a good friend Alec and a good person. Not many people would risk their lives to save the world."  
  
"Just keeping the fates happy."  
  
"Any messages for anyone?"  
  
"No... Yeah. Tell Max... Tell Max that I'm sorry."  
  
"You can tell her yourself when you come back. But if you don't, then I will. But you will be back."  
  
Alec nodded, handing him a sealed envelope,  
  
"Thanks. And hey, I wrote this letter for her too."  
  
"I'll make sure she gets it."  
  
"Thanks Luke, you're a good man."  
  
He looked up to respond, but Alec was gone - perhaps forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
0010 hours  
  
Max had never run so fast in her entire life; her superhuman speed fuelled mainly by fear and adrenaline - a deadly combination. She ran through the dismal streets of Terminal City, gasping for breath as she burst through the doors into headquarters. Luke lifted his head in surprise at her, shooting a questioning look,  
  
"What... Max, are you okay?"  
  
She whirled around to face him, her eyes wild and scared. Luke stood up, hands reaching out to steady her by the shoulders,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Max shook him off, swallowing - her answer coming after a long pause, shaky and timid. Gone was any hope she may have had left,  
  
"It's worse than anything we ever suspected. It's the end of the world."  
  
She watched as his face drooped slightly, his eyes downcast and resigned,  
  
"I know." * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean you know?"  
  
Max demanded loudly, startled that he seemed although sad, quite eerily calm.  
  
"We saw the report on the news about the mystery virus."  
  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"It didn't cross my mind. Things are kinda hectic around here at the moment."  
  
"Why, where is everyone?"  
  
"Alec ordered that the completion of the hospital be our top priority, then the database and then the barracks - err apartments."  
  
"I thought all of that was done. The hospital was the first thing we set up."  
  
"Its all shoddy. We need better. I've got every transgenic helping out with the renovations, but also donating blood and stuff like that."  
  
"Why the sudden rush to do all this?"  
  
"Alec left a list of priorities, we're just trying to work our way through them."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Max nodded her understanding, before silently pondering what Luke had said. She reeled, doing a double take,  
  
"Did you just say... where is Alec?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"Around where?"  
  
The anomaly shifted uncomfortably under her intense stare, breaking it to examine his feet.  
  
"Where is he Luke?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you'll get angry and go after him. And then he'll get angry and come after me."  
  
"He could be in trouble. If he's doing something he knows will make me angry, then it has to be something stupid or dangerous. Or both. He might need my help."  
  
Luke hesitated; she really did have a valid point. But Alec was going to be so mad if he told Max. Then again, mad was better than dead.  
  
"He left TC about 15 minutes ago."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"The Government waterworks plant."  
  
"Why the hell did he go there?"  
  
"Because that's where we figured the Conclave of familiars is."  
  
"He can't possibly be going to fight them all on his own - even Alec's not that stupid!"  
  
"No, he's that brave. He's that selfless. All he wants is for this to be over. He's willing to sacrifice his own life for that. He's choosing his side that he is fighting for."  
  
"I gotta go... I have to go save his ass - again."  
  
"Max..."  
  
Luke's warning tone came too late, his eyes barely registering her blurring figure speed out of the refuge, perhaps to a fate ending in tragedy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks so much to all the loyal readers who have been so great posting reviews and keeping me motivated. All the comments have been so encouraging and I really thank all of you guys for all your support! Keep them coming and I'll keep writing. 


	29. Baiting The Hook

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:  
  
Seattle; Waterworks Plant; October 23rd 2022  
  
0040 hours  
  
Alec made his way silently into the giant plant, his genetically advanced eyes continuously on the lookout for familiars. A flash of movement to his right made him spiral paranoid around, twisting his body so that he rocket- propelled through the air, feet connecting solidly with the offender's chest. His power and speed fuelled by both his still unresolved anger and grief over Biggs and his anger and frustration with Max. The attempted hunter, now the hunted, fell backwards onto the ground and Alec landed on their chest in standing position,  
  
"It's just like surfing."  
  
The young male looked up at the transgenic, recovering quickly from the shocking blow. Alec grinned evilly, sensing flight and fight movement. He lashed out, kicking against the familiar's neck, hearing a sickeningly familiar snap,  
  
"Sorry mate, nothing personal."  
  
Alec realised too late that talking aloud mightn't have been the smartest move, his handsome face not giving away his fear as six familiars melted out of the shadows and came at him. He reacted fast, reaching for two guns strapped to the sides of his thick vest. He let off a round of bullets from both guns, each scoring its target centre forehead.  
  
Alec's sensitive ears prickled at a sound behind him and he back-flipped high into the air, coming down and letting off a barrage of ammunition. Two familiars shuddered from the impact, dropping to the ground.  
  
"Oh that's gotta hurt. Even for you guys."  
  
He heard another set of scuttles and turned slowly, patting his pockets for new gun clips, for his empty weapons. His jaw dropped as he turned a 180, his feet refusing to budge. A line of 10 familiars all facing him, eyes trained on him from every angle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alec's head spun around desperately as he searched for a way out, any exit that didn't involve dying. He was trapped - surrounded.  
  
There was no way out.  
  
Senator McKinley stepped forward, his face set into an expression of grim satisfaction,  
  
"Take him to main supply."  
  
Alec watched as the group laughed, then as a tazer was flung at his head, connecting with his neck.  
  
Electricity seared through his body.  
  
Ouch that hurt.  
  
Then his whole world went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He knew he hadn't been unconscious long. X5's were designed to be able to withstand greater pain, take less time to recover from being knocked out and it took more than usual to even get them into that state. Alec moved to touch the aching spot on his neck, only to find that he was tightly fastened to a pole. He moved the handcuffs connecting him to the solid stone pole up so his arm brushed his neck. He could feel bumpy skin through his shirt. Great, they'd seared the flesh, even through his sweater. That better heal.  
  
Alec looked carefully at his surroundings, his position was on a balcony level, bordering a ground floor. He could see a giant vat of water below, with a series of pipes connected to it. The main water supply. There were about 15 familiars standing at ease in various spots around the huge room, enough to cause a headache if he could get out of his binds and had to fight his way out. But then, he had just taken out like 9 already today.  
  
He looked to his left, where roughly 20 metres away was a female familiar, her face painted in an jarringly tribal manner, her baldhead shining in the fluorescent lighting. She was the only one like that, perhaps a high priestess of some kind in this twisted cult. He could see her ripping the heads of snake after snake, throwing their blooding corpses into the vat below. She turned to grin at him, her teeth pointed and her eyes glistening with excitement.  
  
The air hung thick with the stench of blood and Alec grimaced, it was all he could do to stop himself from retching. He shifted again, desperate to escape, but to no avail.  
  
He looked around again, recoiling in shock as a familiar face stepped out of the shadows.  
  
It was Ben.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alec jerked at the sight of his twin emerging into his field of vision. What the hell was he doing here? And then it dawned on him that what he had, had the gut feeling about was in fact true.  
  
The traitor.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted and proved wrong seconds later as White surfaced next to Ben, a gun dug into the transgenic's back.  
  
"What the hell have you got yourself into now Ben?"  
  
Alec knew that his twin was the only one who would be able to hear him and this was confirmed by a nod in his direction, whereas all the familiars stood unflinching. He could see Ben's lips barely move as he answered in such a low tone, even White didn't pick up on it,  
  
"Not my fault. Was trying to get info on the viruses people have been dying from. He tricked me. I thought I could trust him. What the hell have you got yourself into?"  
  
"Runes said I was the one who would stop this. I just have to pick a side. Good or evil."  
  
"Looks like you made the wrong choice, seeing as you've been caught."  
  
"You're not one to talk."  
  
"I know, so we expecting Maxie to come save us?"  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
"What did you do now?"  
  
"It was her."  
  
"Isn't it always?"  
  
Ben jerked slightly as White came to face him, staring into his green eyes. He resisted the strong urge to spit at the familiar filth, managing to only just refrain himself. Ames pushed him roughly, directing him to where Alec was tied up and binding him next to his twin.  
  
"Nice one Ben, why would you trust that filthy creature? You had him in your grasp and you let him go."  
  
"Psy-Ops didn't work, we couldn't get info out of him. I wanted to do the right thing, help people like you and Max would have."  
  
Alec sighed, his foot touching his twin's - the only way he could be comforting,  
  
"You did what anyone would have. You couldn't have known."  
  
"Thanks Alec, really."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
* * * * *  
  
God he was bored.  
  
He almost wished that White and his Looney Tunes would kill him already, instead of torturing him like this. Alec glanced over at Ben, who had actually managed to fall asleep.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Lucky guy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
0130 hours  
  
Max charged through the waterworks plant, fists clenched in anticipation of a fight. She stopped momentarily, as a familiar familiar's voice crept into her hearing, muffled through walls and distance. Cautiously, she crept forward to where the voice was coming from, pressing her ear against the thick door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'll give you the opportunity to make a choice 494."  
  
White leaned over Alec, dangling a key in front of his face as he addressed the transgenic in a serious tone,  
  
"The choice of what side you're on."  
  
"Whatever side you're not."  
  
"That's a shame, because you don't know what a stupid mistake that is."  
  
"What the hell are you rambling about White?"  
  
"Your destiny of course, it seems to be the hot topic these days."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well you must've deciphered the runes, why else would you be here? You know you are destined to pick a side - good or evil."  
  
"I have picked. Good always triumphs over evil."  
  
"I completely agree."  
  
Alec gaped in shock at his archenemy, well rather Max's archenemy. Where was all this going? At least he was no longer bored.  
  
"What do you mean you agree?"  
  
"That what you're saying is valid. But let me ask you this 494, who created you - encoded your genes to produce the runes?"  
  
"Gee that's a nail biter. Sandeman. Your whack-job of a father."  
  
"That's right. He made you and all your little friends. But he was one of us. He made you, he made me - except I was more the old fashioned way. Why do you think he created you? To fight on the side of good, help the helpless and all that. My father would never create something that was made to kill me. Don't you see 494, that we aren't the evil ones, those ordinaries out there are."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"You are the epiphany of what we have been trying to achieve for thousands of years of breeding. We're not the evil ones. We're not the ones who killed X5-761 - do you remember what it was like seeing his mangled body, the way it had been an unprovoked act, done purely because he wasn't ordinary. Humans killed him. When it comes down to it, what makes more sense to you - helping out your father's son, your brother, or helping out those who will stab you in the back as soon as you turn around - and that's if you're lucky. You could end up like 761."  
  
White leaned down and helped Alec up, leaving his hands still cuffed around the pole behind his back. The transgenic regarded him warily,  
  
"How can what you're doing be good? Innocent people are dying!"  
  
"There's no such thing as innocent people in today's broken world. What we are doing is liberating, it's doing a service for them - doing them a favour."  
  
His face became more serious, as he continued to address Alec,  
  
"Imagine a world without weakness. Without pain. Only the strong. Strength. Humans want you dead. They hate you. Get them before they get you. Help us make this world a better place to live in. a place where you can walk down the street with absolutely no fear of exposure or death. help us make that happen. You're not a soldier, you're a person - that's something they will never accept. They will never accept you."  
  
Amazingly, Alec took it. He really actually bought it.  
  
Hook.  
  
Line.  
  
And sinker.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks so much for all the support my loyal readers have given me, it makes me really happy to know I have people offering comments and feedback and that there are people hooked on my writing (honestly I don't know why!). Stay tuned and review please! 


	30. Trapped

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY:  
  
Seattle; Waterworks Plant; October 23rd 2022  
  
0200 hours  
  
"Looks like the man has chosen his side."  
  
White announced his news loudly, his voice booming throughout the room, making all the familiars' faces break into broad grins. Alec smiled nervously at them all, rubbing his wrists awkwardly, glad that the shackles had been removed. Ben had awoken and glared at his twin,  
  
"Nice to see where your loyalties lie brother."  
  
Alec looked back at him cockily,  
  
"What choice do I have? I don't have anything left in this world."  
  
The bald High Priestess took a step forward, raising a knife, which glinted in the light. Alec swallowed, taking a worried step away,  
  
"What's she doing?"  
  
White resisted the urge to laugh, this was a serious ceremony and had great significance in the survival of his people and their mission. It was almost surreal that 494 was playing such a huge part in it - no wonder he had never killed him when he had the chance,  
  
"Important moment for us, we need to perform an act which demonstrates the importance of the chosen one's choice."  
  
"Please tell me that knife is just for a lock of my hair."  
  
"We need to spill blood, that's how this all ends, so we have to mingle your blood with one of ours - it's a ritual, just needed to be done for the sakes of doing it."  
  
"Uh, how much mingling?"  
  
"Just hold out you hand."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max pushed the door open slightly, her mind reeling about what was going on. She watched as White and Alec lay their palms out, a female familiar slicing them open with a sharp looking ceremonial dagger. The two men joined hands, blood running freely down their arms. Max peered further through the gap in the doorway, gasping as she was flung against the wall, high up in the air. She looked down, as she struggled to move.  
  
It was that creepy kid from the school of familiars. Great. That creepy kid with ESP or whatever, he was almost able to beat her last time.  
  
His eyes bore holes into her, as if daring Max to try and escape. She sighed, lifting her shirt up to see if it would work in distracting him again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She was still stuck and he was grinning from being able to cope a flash and still have her trapped.  
  
She was trapped.  
  
Could her life suck any more?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How do you feel 494?"  
  
"Its Alec. And I feel fine."  
  
"Well there's one thing left for us in this process."  
  
"What's that White?"  
  
"In order for your choice to be recognised, there needs to be a sacrifice."  
  
"Okay, that makes sense."  
  
Alec nodded thoughtfully, taking the knife that had been used to cut him previously. White grinned gleefully, clicking his fingers and watching as Alec's face took in the situation. Max's eyes popped out cartoon-like and she moaned through her gag as she was pushed towards the two men.  
  
Her eyes rested on Alec's confused face - torn between killing the love of his life, who didn't love him and doing what his gut was telling him to do. But he had been created for this, Max had too. That was why they were all here, it was part of the greater scheme of things.  
  
It was just something he had to do.  
  
Max saw his decision on his face before he nodded at White again. She tried to move, though unsuccessful and a flood of thoughts ran through her head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Alec knew that he was pressing all the right buttons to get Max worked up, her comeback proving that,  
  
"If by 'friend' you mean someone who'd just as soon drop an anvil on you, then welcome."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Find me an anvil and watch me go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max looked at Alec expectantly, waiting for an answer to her barrage of insistent interrogatories. He held his scotch in one hand, looking lost and yet intent at the same time,  
  
"You can't understand; you weren't there. You ran. You and your little rugrat brothers and sisters. You think life was rough when we were ten? A little schooling, a little brainwashing, some manoeuvres outside? You think that was tough? Take it from me. Later on, it got a whole lot worse. But you did what you had to do. Then you tried to forget. And when you couldn't forget, they had ways of making you not care."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max shifted uncomfortably in Alec's lap in the sleazy strip club, amazed that she was even here, pretending to be some cheap floozy. She caught him staring at other girls, snapping at him,  
  
"Can we concentrate on coming up with a plan?"  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
"You're talking."  
  
"I can do both."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Well, you just lost your tip."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Flashback:  
  
Max peered through the bars of her cage, recognising her visitor,  
  
"Alec."  
  
"To the rescue."  
  
He knelt to unlock the cage,  
  
"Still wanna kick my ass?"  
  
"Maybe later. Hurry up."  
  
He finally unlatched the lock and looked at her expectantly. She pointed at the reptilian prisoner next to her,  
  
"Him too."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"All right, all right."  
  
Max looked over at the reptilian soldier, reassuring him,  
  
"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of here."  
  
Alec opened the cage and the lizard man stepped out as Max spoke,  
  
"Go, go."  
  
He ran out and Alec moved to follow,  
  
"You're welcome. Come on, let's go.  
  
Max stopped,  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The laser show's still going. If you wanna be the hero, you can't be half- assed about it. Let's go."  
  
Max stood outside next to the man directing the lights in the sky,  
  
"All those stars kinda make you feel small and insignificant, huh?"  
  
Alec moved up next to him and knocked him out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Waterworks Plant; October 23rd 2022  
  
0230 hours  
  
Alec's face became an unreadable mask as he stepped forward towards Max,  
  
"That's a good one White, another party trick - see what side I am on by getting me to kill my girlfriend."  
  
"You do it, we know you aren't playing us."  
  
"Fair go, I guess we should get on our way."  
  
He took another step towards her, looking around at the hushed room. The Priestess bowed slightly at him, stepping away from the railing. Alec closed his eyes as he raised the knife, opening them to stare at Max one last time, his voice only audible at a transgenic level,  
  
"I'm sorry, I have no choice."  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
She had it coming. Haha, I'm an evil bitch. Blast me if you want, but I hope you all review anyways! 


	31. Sacrifice

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE:  
  
Max was tempted to shut her eyes as Alec raised the ceremonial dagger, but kept them wide open, staring at him with regret that she hadn't been able to tell him how she felt about him, that she couldn't stop him, that this was how it was going to end.  
  
Alec looked up from his intense stare downward, his eyes detailing her face, his words coming out so soft,  
  
"I love you Max, I always have."  
  
He looked at her, waiting for her answer. She displayed no emotion, nothing. Her face was evenly cool, as though she were trying to ignore what he said, pretend it never happened. She didn't want to give in to him, to give him some satisfaction or ease his guilt before he killed her. Alec's heart ripped apart as he saw her reaction - or lack of.  
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
Then it seemed to Max as though it were all happening in slow motion.  
  
The way he raised the knife, whispered his apology.  
  
The way his eyes teary as he brought the blade down.  
  
The sound the blade made as it connected with its target and then fell to the ground.  
  
Max shut her eyes waiting for the pain. When it didn't come, she snapped them open, staring at Alec, who was concentrating on his hands.  
  
On his wrists.  
  
She grimaced as she gawked at his wrists, the skin and veins slit open, blood pouring out in gushes. He looked at her one final time, before tumbling over the balcony railing into the vat below.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max pushed past White, her binds unable to restrain her. She leaned over the rail, staring down at Alec. Watching as his blood mingled with the already bloodied, contaminated water - counteracting the virus. Her ears listened intently to his gurgle, a last struggle of life so it seemed, his head bobbing up again, only Max hearing his struggled message,  
  
"I love you..."  
  
She screamed, followed by a low shriek from White, who ran across to the railing, leaping into the vat, splashing about as he tried to pull Alec out.  
  
Max looked on helplessly as Alec shot through the water, dragging White down. He hit the familiar roughly in the face, his blood still dripping from his wrists, flowing all over his attacker. They both disappeared underwater again and Max gave a sob of surprise as White flew out of the vat onto the balcony, his head at an awkward angle, his neck bent in a completely unnatural way.  
  
She looked down at the vat again, Alec's body floating face down. She gasped, pulling at her rope ties and eventually freeing herself. Looking down, she spotted the knife Alec had used on himself. Max bent down to pick it up, standing to face the Priestess, who was edging away scared.  
  
"Not even!"  
  
Max dove at her, pinning her to the floor and sitting on her chest, lashing out with a series of punches.  
  
The Priestess shook her off eventually, spitting out a mouthful of blood and jumping to standing position, lunging at her with her own vengeful kicks.  
  
The transgenic fell backwards from the vicious blows, bouncing back up, holding the knife menacingly. She threw it at the familiar, the blade lodging itself into the woman's shoulder.  
  
*Bet her pain threshold wasn't that high*  
  
The Priestess gave a howl of pain, pushing Max over and running out the door, closely followed by the other familiars.  
  
Max looked over to where White's body lay, reaching for his showing gun. She let off a round of bullets, killing four familiars trying to escape.  
  
Ben gave a muffled cough and she snapped out of her saddened soldier mode, limping over to him to untie him. He gave her a thankful smile, looking over in Alec's direction, before melting into the shadows.  
  
Max gave a shuddering sigh, hobbling to the ladder connecting the balcony floor to the ground. She reached the vat, climbing inside and pulling Alec out.  
  
Her body shuddered again, as she clutched him to her, her fingers probing his neck for any sign of life.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Holding her tears back, she stood, numbly exiting the plant to go home, back to Terminal City.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; Terminal City; October 23rd 2022  
  
0500 hours  
  
Luke lifted his head wearily from his arms, once again looking hopefully at the doorway.  
  
Still no sign of Max or Alec.  
  
He lay his head back down, exhausted, but knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep until they came back.  
  
0520 hours  
  
Max kicked a stray drink can in the doorway of headquarters; the loud clatter causing Luke to raise his head again,  
  
"Max..."  
  
She looked at him sadly, her weary face saying it all. He could see the effort she was making not to collapse then and there. Wordlessly, Luke picked up the letter Alec wrote her and pushed it into her hand, then reaching over and hugging briefly.  
  
Still silent, Max gave one final look around the room, as she pocketed the letter and made her way out again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seattle; The Space Needle; October 23rd 2022  
  
0630 hours  
  
Max sat atop of the Needle, her knees pulled into her chest more out of habit than comfort. She stared thoughtfully at the city as the sun rose, its rays touching everything and bringing a new day of life and possibilities.  
  
*Beautiful. I never realised the beauty each new day brings. I guess this whole thing has given me a new look on life, but at what cost? I lost Alec, and he will never know what he meant to me, that I loved him even despite everything that had happened. He died to save the world - me included. Guess he was right when he said he'd be the one to end all of this... I almost don't know what I'm supposed to do with myself now.*  
  
She gazed over her home city, thoughts racing through her head as she reflected on something she had once been told...  
  
Poison. She really was poison just like Renfro had said. And she couldn't do it anymore.  
  
Max reached into her pockets for her letter. Unblinking, she opened it - taking in all that it had to say, before letting out a choked-up moan.  
  
'Dear Max,  
  
I hate letters. I wish that I had the nerve to tell you this in person, but I don't - for fear that I will push you away further or lose you all over again. At least this way, you can't argue with what I'm saying.  
  
There is all this talk in our lives about destiny, about fate. I don't know about all that. What I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you - if you'll let me. I've hurt you so many times - I don't know why I let myself be that way, but I'm sorry. It's all out of love. Love for you.  
  
By the time you get this, I'll be gone. Either dead as a result of my destiny or just out of town - I guess we just need some space.  
  
I love you Max Guevara. 452. I have since the moment we met. You complete me and I just hope that one day I will be the right man to complete you. You make me feel like I never have before - like I belong... Like I'm human.  
  
Always and only yours,  
  
Alec McDowell. 494.'  
  
He hadn't known how she felt.  
  
She really was poison, she had lost him.  
  
A single tear dropped down her cheek,  
  
It was time to move on.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Oh my god, how did this happen, I killed off my boy! But at least he's all mine now and not hers (ignore me its really late/early.)  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
! 


	32. Sorry

Spoilers: This is the third in my series of stories. The first was Shattered Trusts and Whispered Confessions. The second, which I only just finished, is Remembering to Forget. This series is set after Hello Goodbye but does reveal spoilers from the rest of the season, as I incorporate it into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine except for some minors. The ideas are pretty much mine though but I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed my previous works, it keeps me writing!  
  
Authors Note: If you really want to understand this story and enjoy it, then be sure to read the original parts one and two. Also, just wanted to say that yeah the story has got quite complicated and hence a little confusion from me let alone you guys who have no idea what is going on in my twisted mind. Thanks for sticking by me when I've been doing this. It's nice to know I have a loyal following.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO:  
  
Seattle; The Space Needle; October 23rd 2022  
  
0800 hours  
  
Max pushed the old wooden door open in to her dismal and now due to recent events, depressing apartment. Dazed, she headed for her bedroom, determined to pack her stuff and leave this city for a new beginning - before she got others she loved killed too.  
  
Poison.  
  
Her bedroom door was absent of its usual creak and a ghost of a smile played on Max's lips - Alec must've oiled it finally, she had constantly nagged him about that. She bit down on her lip, stopping the smile and stopping the tears, as she stepped into the room, a shriek escaping her.  
  
Drawers partially open, clothes scattered randomly around. But that didn't matter. All of his stuff was gone.  
  
All of Alec's stuff was gone.  
  
Max swung her head around wildly, her eyes darting back and forth, finally resting on a folded card of paper on her pillow.  
  
None of this made sense.  
  
Alec was dead.  
  
Alec's stuff was all gone.  
  
Hands trembling, Max opened the card, reading the single word.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
Alec was alive.  
  
Alec was gone.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
She had lost him.  
  
Again.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Is he alive or did someone else take his stuff and plant the note? Stay tuned for the next instalment in my series; I will be starting it ASAP. Glad to see you made it all the way to the end and I hope you all liked it. Some feedback or ideas for my next story would be great! 


End file.
